Before the Grand Adventure
by AssassinNovice72
Summary: Ava was a mysterious person from the Kingdom of Talasin an allied nation of Lucis, she was the first become a glaive of King Regis and dated the hero of the Glaives Nyx Ulric. but as the days darkens, Ava has her own role to play in the inescapable fate of her title. but she won't be alone on the long road ahead of her.
1. Never Forget

_Chapter One: Never Forget_

For centuries, the sacred magic of the divine crystal bless our world and it's people. But in time, the promise of it's power brought war to our lands. Lucis, the peaceful kingdom of great magic, kept safe, by the power of the crystal. Talasin, a neighboring kingdom of Lucis and was once ally and close friend to them; dragons they once were. Magic users of their own, their king ruled with a just fist and he fought along side his people. And Niflheim, the imperial military of advance machinery by the might of it's madatic. Long has war rage between the three. As the years past, Niflheim march on nearby nations, driven by it unsurpassed technology. To defend itself, Lucis raise a magical wall. The strength in which come from itself. Talasin sacrifice itself to give Lucis a fighting chance at survival, the king and his only heir were taken in by Lucis. Insomnia alone, the crown city and last Bastille of Lucisan defeat remained beyond Niflheim each for many years.

Amid the escalating war, Prince Notics of Lucis had come to Tenebrae to seek healing for a grieves injury, he made the long journey together with father, King Regis. But they did not travel alone. The king of the fallen Kingdom of Talasin, King Magus and his only heir, The princess of Talasin. Mother, brother and I, the royalty of Tenebrae had all welcome their visit. It was then that the fires came, everywhere and all at once, in a mere instant. The hall of Tenebrae was in a blaze.

" _Ravus!" the queen shouts out as she uses herself as a shield him from the flames, but she was then kill from a sword that was thrust right through her from the commanding officer. "Mother!" Ravus calls out as he reaches to her. Regis and Magus quickly run to their children, "Father!" the young girl cries out, Magus quickly moves out and then he_ _turns and shielded Regis from the sword with his arm that was now covered in moon-colored_ _scales. Regis turns and saw his friend protecting him, "General Glauca." Regis said as he was shock then joins his friend in combat._

The Niflheim attack was an attempt to take the lives the visiting Lucian and Talasin royalty.

 _Regis summoned more swords, throwing Gorga off guard and with one swift strike from Magus. Glauca_ _went flying back as there were deep claw marks embedded into his chest. "Notics!" Regis shouts out as Notics_ _reaches out for him and Regis pulls him into his arms, Magus kneels down in front of his daughter and_ _she press himself to him_ _as she was scared. "Come child, we have to run!" he tells her, standing up, then took her hand and they started to run with Regis and Lunafreya. "Please, help us! King Regis! King Magus!" Ravus calls out to them. But they help running. Then Magus shouts in pain as he was shot through the chest, "Father!" the young girl calls out as he coughs up blood, Regis pulls up a shield as Magus fell to one knee, "Father, please get up! We have to run!" the young girl begs him, but he pants as he looks at her._

" _I can't anymore, looks like this is it for me." he tells her, then pulls off his ring, places it on a chain "Keep this with you at all times and never forget who you are." he tells her as he places it around her neck. "Papa." she cries as she wraps her arms around him. He smirks and looks up at Regis, "Keep her safe, my old friend." he asks him and Regis nods at him. "Always, I will never forget you." he tells him, then the young girl pull back. "Go. Go now!" he shouts as Regis drops the shield, taking the girl's hand as she took Luna's hand and Magus threw a fireball at incoming guards._

 _But the general ran at him and ran him through with his sword, "Father!" the little girl cries out, as the general pulls out his sword and men gun_ _Magus_ _down and he collapse, the young girl turns away, tears in her eyes as she kept running, never turning back. But then the other girl that was with them, lets go of the girl's_ _hand and they_ _looks back as the soldiers ran pass her, "Lunafreya!" he_ _calls out to her as he_ _reaches out to her. Then Regis grips tighter on_ _Magus's daughter's hand and they ran for it, "Luna!" Noctis and the young girl calls out to her as she just smiles at them._

And back then until this day, Tenebrae has been grip in the iron fist of Niflheim, a sworn enemy of Lucis, but they dare not set foot in Talasin, they were kill on sight from the wild life that dwell on the country soil, they who awaiting the return of their princess, who was to believe to be dead…

Or is she?


	2. Glaives

_Chapter 2: Glaives_

 _Twelve Years Later…_

King Regis assembles a force of mighty warriors to combat the Imperial menace. Dub the Kingsglaive, they fight relentlessly against Niflheim. In-powered by the magic of their sovereign.

~8~8~8~

On the bridge, creatures were charging at the fortress that, but the kingsglaive were fighting against the enemy. "All units, move to secure the wall, if they break through, we're done for." Luche informs his men. Then he steps on the wall side, jumps down on one of the creatures and kill it.

Then further out on the battlefield, one of the kingsglaive, hid behind a wall as he saw the imperials march closer to his location. He then uses stealth and moves quietly as he saw the imperials passing him, then come out of stealth and attacks them. Slits their throats, then threw lighting at them. Then pulls up a shield, "What's the hold up, Crowe?" he asks them, back at the fortress, a group of mages were channeling their magic to create a vortex of inferno " _Crowe, status?_ " he asks her again, "Almost there." she informs him, but then one collapses from the exhaustion. "No!" she exclaims, pulling her hood off and took his place. Then rockets were fires at them, " _We need help, east wall is going down. Pelna, can you get to me?_ " Luche asks him as Pelna ran up rumble. "Luis isn't paying us refugees enough." he complains, then jumps, stabbing a creature with his blade and rolls off as it was dead.

He then looks over seeing the wall stumble and on if his fellow men were under it. He then threw his blade out and shot over next to him, then pulls up a shield. As the all fell and they were un-touch. Then a Behemoth notices them and charges, "How is this fair?" Pelna questions as it was close to them. But then a glaive wraps right at it and slices it neck open. He then lands on his feet and pulls off his hood. "Nyx, I owe you one." Pelna tells him and they take cover, "You and everyone else!" Nix tells him, " _We need support of the east flank. Nyx, where are you?_ " Lucha asks. "I'm on my way, Pelna. Fallback and regroup with the others." Nyx orders him, "Go easy on the magic hero, you got someone that will kick your ass if you die." Cain reminds him as Nyx moves forward. He just smirks and turns back to them. "Then I won't give her a reason to." Nyx tells him then threw his blade and shot forward. Luche saw his shoot out and scoffs, "Showoff." he tells himself then threw a fireball and lighting as two creatures as Pelna help his comrade.

Libertus threw lighting at the creature above him, then stood to his feet, hacks off the arm and stabs it into the thing's head and it shoves him away. " _Watch your_ _back Libertus, we got more incoming._ " Lucha warns him, " _On it!_ " a female calls out as she suddenly appeared on top of the creature and plunge her blade into it's head, then threw her blade at the next one and shot out stabbing it right in the center of it's eyes. "We ain't going to last much longer." Libertus informs Luche as he then took cover. The girl looks at the creatures surrounding her and Libertus, "Hurry up with that spell, Crowe!" the woman calls out as she roll, dodging the legs, "Crowe!" Libertis calls out as the girl shot out next to him and stood firm, then thrust her arms out, "Thundgra!" she shouts, making thunder strike down at the creatures, frying them to a crisp.

"Yes!" Crow exclaims as the spell was ready, lightening roar as the inferno swirled, "All Glaives fall back!" Luche orders and the woman threw her blade out as she appeared next to a glaive, "Come on! Move!" she orders, he nods and threw her blade out and shot out close to rumble, she then threw her blade out more, getting to her comrades before they were swallowed up by the inferno. She then took cover herself, she exhales as she used almost all her magic to save her comrades, but then the sun went down and there was a roar in the distant, everyone looks over and saw Niflheim's greatest weapon; Diamond Weapon. She then looks down at her necklace that she had around her neck and hidden under clothes as it glowed. She places her hand on it and looks out at the demon as it pulls on it's restrains.

She then steps forward out her hiding spot, "Run! Everyone run!" she calls out and they did so, but then a three headed hound chases them, "Cerberus…" she mutters and her necklace glowed brighter, the demon then step to the inferno and presses it's head against the fire, making the mages drop one by one and the inferno was gone. "No…" the woman states as they lost their best attack. She then turns her gaze back to the demon and pulls off her hood. Revealing she had long black curly hair, blue eyes and tan skin. She then watches as she saw it's shoulders open up and flares pop out, her eyes widen.

"No!" she shouts out again, then a bright light out of nowhere formed over the whole area, shielding the Kingslgaive from the bombing flares and the rumble that was crumbling down on top of them. " _We can't take down that demon. We can use_ _this to our advantage, I'm ordering a full retreat. Get back here alive, that's an order!_ " the captain orders them, and the kingsglaive spirited for it. But then the shield came down as the woman exhales in exhaustion and started to stumble back. She then saw her friend as he was jogging back, then looks up and saw a big rumble coming down at him, "Libertus!" she calls out as she threw her blade at him, he turns seeing her blade flying right towards him and she shot at him, gripping her blade before it touches him, then they wrap their arms around each other and roll three inches away from the rubble as it smack down onto the ground.

The woman pants as she spent the last of her magic and then leans against the rubble. Libertus turns to her and looks at her, "Ava." he said with worry, "Get out of here, I'll stall them." she tells him as she forces herself to her feet, but failed. "Ava, you can't stand, let along sit up. We stand together." he tells her, but she looks at him, "Dumbass, I'm right behind you. Now go." she tells him and shoves him back, he looks at her and ran for it. "All units, fall back to the extraction point." the captain orders, but Nyx turns around as he saw Libertus running at him. "Nyx, it's Ava!" Libertus tells him, Nyx looks at him in shock then back and he saw Ava with her blade out and was waiting for the creature to show himself, they both hid behind the wall. Lucha joins them. "Nyx! Libertis, we have to get out of here!" he reminds them, "Get to the extraction, Ava and I will meet you there!" Nyx tells Libertus, he nods at him and ran off. Then Luche ran up to Nyx and shoves him against the wall, "Nyx, we have our orders!" Luche tries again.

Then Nyx heard that cry for help in his head, then sighs. "Oh, that idiot!" he mutters then came out of hiding as he then threw his blade out and shot out back to her, "Ava! Nyx!" Crowe calls out to them. "Come on, Crowe we have to go!" Pelna tells her as he pulls her along. Ava pants as she was laying her head against the rubble, then Nyx shot out next to her, "For once can you not play the hero?" she asks him, he looks at her and smirks, "And you get piss at me for using too much power?" he questions her, she chuckles, "Touche." she agrees. Then Nyx pulls her to her feet, "Can you stand?" he asks her, she pants, "Nope, I'm all out of juice." she answers him, then looks ahead, "Aw shit." she mutters, Nyx looks as well and saw Cerberus. "You may wanna to drop me to kill that thing." she informs him, he nods at her, "Right." he tells her then laid her back against the rubble, then shot out to the side and on top of the middle head. The other two heads try and bit at him, Nix then raises his blade, "Watch out for the tail!" Ava calls out and she winches as he was hit by the tail, "Too late." she mutters. Then he hits the wall, sliding down it but the shot out before he was eaten. Then went to stealth and threw a fireball at it.

Ava heard big insect behind her, then turns, shooting lighting at it and it drop to the ground, fried. She then turns to the three headed dog and held her hand out, "Thundgra!" she shouts and shot lighting at it as well and make it howl in pain. Nyx shot back to her and pulls her to her feet, "Did I ever tell you I hate bugs?" she asks him as he swung her arm over his shoulder, "Yeah, hundred of times. Come on, just like in training." he tells her and help her limp away, but the ground under their feet started to give out, so they threw their blade out, making it onto solid ground. Ava pants as she pulls onto her hands and kneels, "Ava!" Nyx said as he kneels down next to her, placing his hand on her back, she then looks at the glowing from in her clothing, places her hand on it and looks up at the demon clouded in smoke.

~8~8~8~

The Glaives were at the extraction point, were SUVs were showing up. "Luche, report." Captain Drautos orders as he was given binoculars, "The Imperial forces look to be withdrawing sir." Lucha informs him.

The Glaives were exhausted after loosing that fight again and almost all their friends, Nyx looks out that the battlefields as there was nothing left. Ava was enwrap in Crowe's arms as she was almost crying on her shoulder. "I'm okay Crowe. Really, I was just… out of juice." Ava tells her, "I know, that's what makes me angry with you." she tells her and Ava just sighs. "I figured as much." she tells her and Libertus places his hand on her arm and she looks at him, "Looks I owe you other one." he tells her, but she waves it off. "Think nothing of it, Libertus. I was looking out for my friends." she tells him and he hugs them, "That's what makes you so awesome." he mutters and Ava started to gag. "Guys… you're crashing me." she chokes out and they both let go. "Sorry." Crowe tells her. "Anyway, you guys head home, gets some rest, it was quite an eventful day we had." she tells them, crossing her arms. "We'll see you there, right?" Crowe asks her. "Honey please, you could offer me two million gil and I still won't leave you guys." she tells him and they both laugh. "Alright, take care." Libertus tells her and the step onto a van and it drove off.

Ava then exhales and sat on the back of a van and Nyx sat down next to her, "What a day huh." he tells her, she nods at him. "Yeah and I may of gotten the both of us into trouble with the Captain." she tells him, he looks at her and webs their fingers together. She then looks at him, "You're worth the trouble." he tells her, making her smile at him, he then leans in, then Drautos walks up to them, making them pull away from each other. "You disobey a direct order to retreat." he inform Nyx, "For Hearth and home, right sir. As long as I got strength in my body, I obey that order." Nyx informs him as Ava lays her head against his shoulder and Drautos looks down at the two. "Don't fool yourself, Nyx Ulric. Whatever strength you have is on loan from the king. You are nothing without him." he informs him, "So you like to remind us, over and over and over." Ava states, he shot her a glare and turns away, "Await further orders for your reassignment." he tells them and walks off. Ava sighs and Nyx press his head against hers.


	3. The Last Free City of Lucis

_Chapter 3: The Last Free City of Lucis_

Morning came as the vans drove back to the city, the gates open allowing them inside. Nyx looks around and saw Glaive was laying on the ground asleep as Ava was resting her head against Nyx's shoulder as she was asleep as well. He smiles a little as her and rest his head against hers, then looks out the window. He then looks back at Ava as she was sound asleep on his shoulder, he smiles a little at her then took her hand into his.

~8~8~8~

The Captain was leaning down in front of King Regis, "Yes your majesty. Despite their victory all but assured." he informs him, "A sudden and inexplicable retreat." Regis states as the act was strange. "We are at risk none the less your majesty. We cannot know when they'll strike again." A council member informs him, making Regis look at him.

Then some run up next to the captain, "Your Majesty! Word from the West Gate." he states and Regis looks at him. "A man claiming to be an envoy of the Empire request an audience." he informs him and Regis found that strange. Then he summoned the man anyway.

"The envoy of Niflheim awaits without, your majesty." the man informs him, then Regis raise his arm and the guards opens the door. The man was escorted in with Lucian guards, "Hello there! Hello, hello and good day to you. And you." he tells them with a smirk as they were all stiffened in their seats. "Well meet, my dear Lucians." the man states as he walks further. "Has Niflheim grown so bold? that they send the chancellor himself as envoy? And under no guard at that." Regis questions as the Chancellor stops at the steps. "It is an honor to be recognize by the great King Regis, yet, permitted me to stand on ceremonial and introduce myself none the less." he states and took a bow, "Ardyn Izunia. Chancellor of Niflheim, at your humble service. And I come to you on this most auspicious of days to offer terms of peace." Ardyn informs him, "Peace?" Regis questions him, "As you no doubt summarize that recent manoeuver of ours was a strategic retreat. Call it… a jester of Imperial good Will." he tells them and started to walk on the steps, "Like you, we want nothing more then to bring a swift end to this… senseless war." he tells them, but the council members were not convince. "Is that so?" Regis questions as he too was not convince. "It is indeed, and we but require a singular compliance. Say your grand insomnia here, Lucis must forfeit all territories to Niflheim rule." he tells them and the council members looks at Regis, but he then raise his hand, silencing them.

"Ah Insomnia! The jewel and the crown of the Lucian Kingdom, How foolish of me to forget, there is one more trivial thing. It concerns your son." he tells him, getting Regis's full attention. "The fetching Prince Notcis of Lucis and the fair Princess Lunaferya of Tenebrae, they are to be web." he informs him, making Regis sit up in his chair, "You seem very vex, your highness. I assure you, the Princess still holds you in the highest regard as she has done all these twelve years long years. Oh and speaking of Princesses, whatever happened to the Talasin Princess?" he tells him as Regis was glaring at him. "The death of her father, it was too much for her to take. She's been dead for these past twelve long years."

~8~8~8~

Outside the checkpoint, Nyx was standing guard as Ava was leaning sitting on the stone and leaning against the wall. Then the guard walks up to them, "I don't know if you've been told, but we don't take kindly to insubordination around here." he tells him and stood next to Nyx.

Ava eyes him as she fiddles with her nails, "Do yourselves a favor, take a look around. This is what hundred years of peace looks like. It's a lasting peace, made by the wall and the wall alone." he tells them and Ava rolls her eyes. "You see we don't need any of you… emigrates chumming around, playing war hero." he tells him, "Well us emigrates have nowhere to go." Ava spoke up, they both look at her, "And we refuse to let Niflheim rule our homes." she went on then stood up from her seat and slowly walks to him, "You, you got it easy. We, emigrates risk our lives, day in and day out to make sure that people like you get to live to see the next hundred years of peace. So without us, there is no you." she informs him in a cold tone, making a cold shiver run down his spine. "Think about that next time you want to lecture us emigrates on peace." she warns him then turns back and walks back to the shade and sat back down then the guard turns forward, trying to shake off the cold shoulder that Ava gave him, Nyx smirks a little but quickly wipes it off his face. Then Ava thinks of home and hopes she ever see it again, but then looks at Nyx as he did and said nothing. He must be in deep thought.

~8~8~8~

Thankfully, their shift was over for the day and they headed to meet their friends, "I swear that guard was pissing me off. You emigrates, what the hell does that have to do with anything." Ava mutters as she ties her coat around her waist. Nyx looks at her, "I thought you were going to kill him." he tells her, she chuckles then a dog ran pass them and they moved out of the way. "I was planing on putting him in the hospital, then this world would be down one jackass." she tells him, then took his beer and sips it a little. He chuckles at her, then took a hold of her arm, pulling her into his embrace and presses his lips to her in a passionate kiss. Ava didn't resist him, but wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him in closer as he wraps his arm around her waist, they heard a few dog whistles from the people around them, Ava giggles as she pulls back and presses her forehead against his. "You just can't resist, can you?" she teases him.

He shrugs at her, "You make it impossible to." he whispers at her, she rolls her eyes, "So it's my fault you can't resist me?" she questions with a playful smirk, he nods at her, "Yep. All your fault." he answers and she laughs. "Really, then tell me, how is it my fault?" she asks him, he shrugs at her, "Your eyes. Your hair. Your skin. Your voice. Your attitude. Your personality." he said between each perk. "And my favorite part, these lips, that I can't stop kissing." he answers her and gave her a full on kiss, Ava felt her heart pound, feeling Nyx pulls her tighter against him. But then she pulls back and press her finger against his lips. "Careful Nyx Ulric, we both know what will happens when you get overexcited." she taunts him, then moves out of his embrace. He chuckles at her then as she turns to walk, he walks up to her and squeezes her ass a bit, getting a squeak out of her, but then blushes from embarrassment, covers her mouth then shot a glare at Nyx as he looks around, acting like he had nothing to do with it. "You're an ass." she mutters, pulling her hand away, he smirks and nuzzled his head against hers, "Yeah, but I'm your ass." he tells her and she rolls her eyes with a smile on her face and they walk down the steps.

Meeting the gang at the restaurant, Libertus notices the two. "Hey! Rough day out the gate?" he asks them, Ava shrugs at him. "Something like that." she tells him, "Not a very nice welcome for a hero." Nyx tells them, then Crowe walks up to them. "Not a very nice outfit either." she informs him as she looks at Ava's tank-top. "I think it brings out my eyes." Nyx tells her as Ava smiles and shook her head. Then Nyx walks around the table and places his coat on the railing. Then Libertus groans in disgust as Ava followed Nyx and leans against the railing, "What you put in this? Taste like a chocobo turd." Libertus complains and Ava shook her head at him. "Hey, shut your trap! This ain't Galahd. That's the way folks around here like it." Dave informs him, "Oh well, I'm glad you're willing to sell out of our heritage for a few extra gil." Libertus shot back at him as Nyx sat down.

"Hey, Libertis aren't you going to thank Ava for saving your ass from that rumble?" Crowe questions him, and he looks at her, "Oh come on Crowe, Ava isn't the kind of girl that makes people owe her favors." Libertis tells him, "And I don't plan to start either." Ava throws out, Crowe glares at her. "You are too sweet a person, you know that?" Crowe tells her, Ava shrugs at her, "If I become too nice, I'll let you smack me. Just to set me straight." Ava tells her, Libertus chuckles at her. "Then that will lead to a cat fight." he states and both Crowe and Ava smack him upside the head. They both giggled and he looks at them.

"For Hearth." Pelna states and handed Nyx a drink. "And home." they both said. And sip their beers, "So Nyx and Ava the gate keepers, hows the new post treating ya?" Pelna asks then, Ava groans. Crowe just smirks at her, "Oh it's amazing. You guys would love it, the gate watch are real sweethearts." Nyx answers him as Ava places her head on top of Nyx's and her arms hung loosely around his shoulders. Pelna just scoffs at him, "Yeah right. We all know they hate us outsiders more than anything, so bored they got nothing better to do." Pelna tells him. Ava nods at him, "Boredom not so bad, means there's peace at least. I'd fight hundred more wars for Galahdans to know such boredom." Nyx informs him, "Amen." Ava states, then Nyx smirks and pulls her arms off him and pulls her into his lap and her arms wrap loosely around his neck as she smiles.

"Fight all you want, just don't go dying yet. I still owe you and Ava, a lot." Pelna tells him as he had his cup raise to him, "Where would the Glaive be without their heroes?" Libertus states as he was annoyed. Ava glares at him as she turns a little and looks at him, "Can you not talk like this while we're drinking, please? Besides we just set the Niffs running with their tails between their legs, right?" Crowe tells them. "They weren't running from us. No, they were toying with us." Luche informs then and they look at him, annoyed with his attitude, "Stop being a buzzkill, Luche. We all know what happened." Nyx tells him, "Well did you know they sent an envoy to the citadel after that?" Luche questions them, "What for? To offer their surrender?" Libertis asks him.

"More like demand ours." Luche informs them, "What?" Both Nyx and Ava states, "Demand? My ass!" Libertis throws at him. "No? Think about it, the Empire got Lucis on it's last knees, it's the perfect time to make demands." Luche informs them, Pelna shoves his food away. "Is the envoy still here by any chance?" Ava asks him, Lucha shrugs his shoulders, "Maybe." he answers and she looks at Crowe as they eyed each other, "Okay, what's going through your heads?" Nyx asks them, "Nothing." they both answered. But Nyx didn't believe them, but Ava went to bolt away as Crowe did the same, but Nyx grips onto her tightly making her giggle as Libertis had Crowe in his arms as well, "Nice try you two." Nyx tells them, they shrug at them, "Are you two planing on killing this envoy?" Pelna questions them.

Ava shrugs, "Maybe?" she answers him, Nyx rolls his eyes as he places his chin on her shoulder. "You two are strange sometimes, you know that?" Luche states, "And that's what makes us so perfect for each other." Ava states and she high-fived Crowe.

~8~8~8~

"We are loosing this war, your majesty. Lucis can not rely on the Kingsglaive alone, accepting the truth may be our best course of action." Medis inform them. "You speak of matters beyond the new all? We have no need of a truce here, so long as it stands and if our position worsen, we still have the old wall." Claurs informs him. "Yes, but this truce will end the fighting altogether. If only we could compromise." Eva tells him, "Compromise is unwise, we know nothing of Niflheim's true intentions." Dante informs Regis.

He then looks out at the others, "Do not fool yourselves, the wall a far from interpretable." he informs them then Regis leans forward. "The paths left to us are few. The new wall draws it power from the throne, I am able to stain it for some years yet if the kingdom requires it. But the Chancellor spoke one truth, if only one: we are old and the old wall…" he tells them, then looks down at his shaking hand, then clutches it. "I can not command the old wall with a weaken hand. Nor do I have enough strength to master enough ensev to turn the tide on this war." Regis informs them. "Then let the choice be made, your majesty. What are we to protect?" Dante asks him.


	4. Torn Choices

_Chapter 4: Torn Chooses_

Two men ran down the hall as they then reach a doorway, one signals the other and he moves over to the other side, he then nods at him and the second one ran out, threw his blade out, it hits the pillar and he shot out gripping a hold of the handle. Then the first on followed him, jumps and went to follow him, but the heard that cry for help again.

Making him loose concentration, then started to fall, his blade was out of his reach as he started to reach for it, "Nyx? Nyx!" another voice calls to him.

~8~8~8~

Nyx snaps out of his trance as he found himself sitting on the steps as a rookie was screaming as he falls. He then threw his blade down as it hits the ground, he then shot out next to it and started to throw up his lunch. Libertus just laughs, "How come you never loose your lunch like that?" Libertus asks him and Nyx said nothing. Ava shot him a look, seeing what she meant. "Uh… it doesn't add up. Here's ancient arts, seeker of the royal family and all." Libertis tells him.

Then Ava places her hand on Nyx's shoulder, he looks at her, "Are you alright, Nyx?" she asks him, he thinks for a moment and nods at her. "Yeah, I'm fine." he answers her, but she wasn't convince. "You don't need to lie to me or Libertus. We're here for you, if you ever need someone to talk to." she tells him, he smiles a little and places his hand on hers. "Thanks." he tells her and she nods at him. "Hey, Libertus, Nyx, Ava." Crowe calls out, the three turn and look at her, "Come here, guys. You got to see this." she informs them, then they hurried to the room where the other glaives were gathered.

" _Things were heretic in the capital today. When the Lucian government renascence full acceptance the unilateral peace terms propose my Chancellor Ardyn Izunia of Niflheim. The signing of the truce will see governing power over all Lucian territories transferred to the Empire, with the soul acceptation of Insomnia. In return, Niflheim grantees the continues safety of Insomnia and it's citizenry as well as satiation to all to all hostilities to bring a dissever end to this long and bitter war._ "

The report said on the news and Ava places her hands on her hips. "All that fighting we did. All for nothing." Crowe states as Libertus and Nyx were upset as well, Ava threw up her hands and places them on her head.

Then the captain walks in to the room, "Glaives! Assemble in the briefing room." he orders but they all look at him, "Now!" he said again and walks off.

~8~8~8~

The Glaives were all standing in two lines, as the Captain was in front of them. "The King as spoken and you have heard. All lance above the wall are to be relinquish to the Empire." he informs them. "Will no reigns be spared?" Lucha asks him, the Captain looks at him, "None." he answers him. "But your home is out there too." Libertus argues with him. The captain looks at him, "It is." he answers again. "Why would the king do this?" Libertus questions him.

"Because it will end this damn war." he answers him again and steps a few paces to the right, "Crowe!" he calls out, "Sir!" she answers him. "Prepare to deploy. You're being sent to infiltrate Tenebrae." he informs her, Ava looks at him, "Tenebrae, Sir?" she asks him. "Mission details are classified. Report to my office for briefing in thirty minutes." he informs her, "And Nyx, Ava." he calls out and the two stood firm. "You're off the West gate. You've been resign to the castle guard. That is all." he tells them and walks off. The Glaives relax as Libertus was the first to step out. "So, is this what you were talking about, Luche?" he asks him as Ava was pacing back and forth. "You heard the captain, this wasn't our decision to make." Luche tells him and Libertis looks at him, "Not ours to make?!" he questions and Ava stops her pacing. "Those are our homes out there! Our people!" Libertus argues as he went at Luche, but Nyx, Crowe, Ava and Pelna stood in his way.

"And you're going to go along with is and abandon them?!" he questions Luche. "If we don't along with them, the Empire will unleash all hell on Insomnia." Luche informs him. "Then we'll unleash it right back at them!" Libertus came at him again and the four stop him again, "Whoa, hey! He's not the enemy." Nyx tells him, pushing him back. "Don't you get it?" Luka states as Nyx walks next to Libertus who was walking away. Nyx makes sure that he was okay. "We're nothing to them. Rats, that snuck in beyond the wall, sure they had a use for us. When they realized that we can work their magic, so they hand pick us out from all the other rats out there and let us nimble away, at his royal majesty's precious power." Luka informs them as Ava places her hand on her hip and Crowe shook her head. "But as soon as this war's all over, it's back to the sewers for all of us. That means you too, hero. And you're missing home so much Libertus and why don't you and Nyx head on back." Luka taunts them.

"Okay, shut the hell up, Luka. We all know you're a bastard and you hate King Regis more then anything." Ava snaps at him, he turns to her, "And you, miss little perfect, you have everything work out for you. You were the first that his royal highness himself pick out, because of your special connection to the elements, because of your Talasin blood." he tells her, making her stiffen with anger. "Watch it!" she snaps at him, "That's right. And because of your Talasin blood, you were the King's pet and without it, you would be nothing, what? Daddy didn't love you enough?" he taunts her, then… Wam! He was sock right in the face, sending him to the ground, then Crowe and Pelna grips her arms and held her back. "Illud iterum dicere: Iterum dico faciem meam! Audeo tibi, perfide!" she snaps in Latin, Luka pulls himself to his knee and spits out some of his blood. Then Nyx came at him, pulling him to his feet and presses him again the wall. "You have a home out there too and you have no right to judge Ava!" Nyx snaps at him, but Luka pushes him away and steps away from them, "Or have you forgotten?" he questions, then Luka just scoffs and spits at his feet and walks off, they all watch him leave, then Libertus slams his fist into his hand, "Dammit! I'm gonna let it end like this!" he shouts as he said what everyone was thinking.

Nyx looks at Ava as she pulls herself from Crow and Pelna as she was fuming with anger, he then walks to her and held her in his arms, she stiffens, "Don't let him get to you Ava. You fought your way here, bled for it. Don't let what Luka said make you believe otherwise." Nyx informs her with one arm around her waist and the other around her shoulders. Hearing his words, she then relaxes in his arms and the anger was gone. "Jeez, I swear sometimes, you're like her anchor, you know that?" Pelna tells him and Nyx looks at him, "Yeah, I know." Nyx admits as Ava buries her face into his chest to hide her scarlet red cheeks. "No need to be embarrassed, Ava." Luche teases her, she said nothing and stomps on his foot, "Owowowowowo ahh-ha-ha-Ow!" he cries as he hops on one foot. The others laugh as Ava just grumbles in Nyx's chest.

~8~8~8~

Regis and the other senators walk through the hall, "It is said, sentiment among the people is favorable, Your Majesty most all will welcome this peace." one advise him.

"If you yourself had not heard their voices, how can you claim to know their hearts?" Regis questions him, then another step out, "What of the Mission to Tenebrae, Your Majesty? Is such clan destine action wise? If discovered it will only provoke the Empire." he asks him. Then Regis best friend and his right hand man spoke up, "The Empire remains our enemy, until the treaty is sign and so long as we are at war, His Majesty intends to remain on step ahead of them." he informs him. "Of course." the man said with a bow and they walk on.

~8~8~8~

Crowe sat in the back of a van, then opens black box with a hair pin inside, she syncs her watch then took a hold of the black and steps out in front of Ava, Nyx and Libertus that were there to see her off. "A hairpin? I didn't think you were in to that kind of thing." Nyx teases her, Ava and Libertus giggles a little. "It's not for me, it's a gift for the princess." she informs them, then closes the case and places it in her pocket. "But keep that quiet, nobody suppose to know." she informs them and the driver honks, letting Crowe know to get in. "Well, that's me." she tells them, they bod at her, "Watch your back out there." Nyx warns her, then Libertus walks forward. "I know you're sick of hearing it, but you're like-" he states, "Like a little sister to you. Yeah, pretty sick of hearing it." she states with a smile and then Ava walks forward. "Oh, I'm gonna miss you." she states and wraps her arms around Crowe's neck. Crowe giggles and wraps her arms around Ava.

"Yeah, I'm gonna miss you too, sis." Crowe said to her, then Ava pulls back, "When you get back, we are having ice cream." Ava states and Crowe laughs. "I'm serious Crowe." Ava states, being somewhat serious. "Yeah okay. I'll hold you to that." Crow tells her and Ava raise her hands, "I'm a woman of my word." she promise. Crow smiles with a little chuckle as she then turns and steps into the van, "Just make sure you come back in one peace." Libertus states, then Crowe looks at him, "Don't I always?" she states and then closes the doors behind her, the three look at each other as the van then drove off. "I miss her already." Ava states and the two laugh a little.

"You're hilarious." Libertus states and Ava shrugs, "It's been what? 3 years since we've meet you?" Libertus asks her. She nods at him, "Yeah, crazy right? Three long years we've all been together." she states and then Nyx places his arm on her shoulders and she looks at him, "I remember when you were cold as ice to everyone, but it was Crowe who was the first person to approach you and greet you like a normal person." he states and Ava smiles at the memory. "Yeah, I'm glad I meet her." she states, "Because we were able to meet us?" Libertus asks as he and Nyx eyes her. But she shook her head, "No, just her." he states and walks off as the two were offend. "What?" Libertus states as he held his arms up in the air. "That's cruel, Ava. Cruel." Nyx calls after her. Ava smirks and turns to him, "It was meant to be cruel." she calls after them and turn forward and walks off, then Nyx chases her and she took off running as well, laughing as Libertus watches the two.

~8~8~8~

An airship flew across the country of Tenebrae as the princess was dress and ready for travel as she hurries down the stairs. And her caretaker walks up to her. "Lady Lunafreya, I have left the rear gate open." she warns her, "Thank you." Luna said to her, then walks up to her, "Must you go?" she asks her. "Yes." Luna answers her.

But then they both heard banging on the door, making both of the girls look over in fright. "Then go quickly." the nanny warns her as the door was open, Luna turns to leave but then Nif soldier stood in her way, blocking her from leaving, she looks at them, knowing she was trap. "I do not recall granting you permission to leave your quarters, Lunafreya." Ravus informs her as he walks out and looks at the two. She inhales as she wasn't afraid, "Ravus." she states and he just smirks at her.

Ravus drags Luna by her arm, down the hallway, opening her door and throws her back into her room. Then closes the door behind her, "You are not to leave this room until the journey to Luis. It is for your own good." he informs her and folds his arms behind his back. "My own good?" Luna questions and turns to him. "What is truly going on here? What cause does the empire have to see me wed to Noctis?" she demands of her brother. "They have offered a peace, and your marriage is the olive branch." he answer her.

"You expect me to believe that?" she asks him, "What you believe does not concern me. What does concern me is you sneaking off to go and tell our mother's killer about some plot you've dreamt up." he informs then and turns to the door. "Ava would agree with me. She would believe me as well. Do you also hate Regis for her death as well." she states, making Ravus freeze in his tracks, then turns back to her, "You know better then to mention my bride to me, sister." she snaps at her and turns back to the door. "You are wrong to hate King Regis. Niflheim killed mother and Magus, not him. They murdered her and made you their lapdog." Luna states and looks at him, "Ava would not want this for you, Niflheim took her father from her and killed her as well." Luna states, Ravus clutch the door handle, then opens the door and slams it shut. Luna stood in her room and sighs as she looks out her window and sighs, as her fate was sealed.

~8~8~8~

On the outskirts of Tenebrae, Crowe was seated on her bike with her helmet in her hands, she then watches the van leave and, "It's done." the driver informs the person on the phone that Crowe was drop off and were leaving.

Then Crowe went to place the helmet on her head, but then saw another van appear out of no where and drove up to her, she tilts her head and was confused.


	5. Torn Paths

_Chapter 5: Torn Paths_

Later on the next day, Nyx sat his arm chair in his apartment with just his pants on as he was watching TV. But then suddenly news came on, " _An air of Jubilation has swept the city, an anticipation of the coming artistics._ " the report states, Nyx held up his hand that hand fire in it. " _With only three days remaining until the peace is officially sign into effect…_ " the report's voice was drown out as Nyx looks over at the board with the events of what happened to his home pinned on the board. He closes the hand with the flame as he clutches his fist and can hear everyone voices. Regis, the guard, The Captain's, and his sister. But one voice stood out from the rest, - _We don't have the powers of the Gods, Nyx. We can't always save the ones we love._ \- the woman's voice states.

He then looks over at the bed and saw Ava was still asleep with only the blanket covering her. - _Take it from me, if I'd had the power of the Gods. I would end this war and free everyone from Niflheim's suffering, but I can't I am no God. I'm just… me._ \- Ava's voice echos through his memories. He looks back at the screen and saw Princess Lunafreya on the TV. He sighs then stood up from his chair and sat down next to Ava. He leans down and kisses her cheek making her groan a little, "Time to wake up." he whispers to her, she flutters her eyes open and looks up at him. "I don't wanna…" she mutters as she rolls on her back and kept the blanket covering her naked body. "I know, but we have to go." he tells her and leans up, but Ava wraps her arms around his neck and pulls herself close to him, "Can't we stay in bed a little longer?" she whispers to him. Nyx felt his heart jump a little, "As much as I want to, we have to-" he tells her but stops abruptly as he felt her tongue slowly lick the shell of his ear, "Ava… stop…" he begs her as he tries not to give in. "Stop what?" she mutters then kisses his neck.

Then he reason was push to the side, "Five more minutes." he tells her, then he pulls back and smashes his lips against hers, Ava pulls her arms off his neck and her hands were on his shoulders as he pulls the blanket off her body and onto his lap then lays her back down on the bed, she then moves her legs as he laid in between them and she wraps her legs around his waist. Nyx then moves from her lips and attack her neck, making her moan with pleasure.

~8~8~8~

"The Princess? Are you certain?" Regis asks the messenger as he leans forward in his seat.

"Yes your Majesty. She was among the last of the Imperial indistinct to enter the city." the messenger inform him and Regis scowls to himself.

~8~8~8~

Then Nyx and Ava jog up the stairs into the street, dress in their clothing, "I can't believe you prusaude me into sex." Nyx states Ava giggles as walks across the over roads, "Don't act like you didn't loved it." she teases and swung on her jacket. "I won't lie. It was fantastic." he states, Ava smiles and kisses his cheek. "And believe me, you took control then moment you push me onto the bed." she states, making him smile a little, "You were asking for it." he reminds her and she smirks at him. "Don't I always?" she teases, but he shook his head with a smile.

He then pulls on his jacket as well, but then they heard a honk and look over to see captain Drautos drive up to them and pull up to the curb. "Get in." he orders the two, they then walk up and peer into the car, "We're reporting to our post now though, Sir." Nyx informs him. "New orders. Come on, you got a princess to pick up." he informs them and the two look at each other. But then got in the car and Drautos drove off.

Nyx sat up front as Ava was in the middle back, "Nice ride, sir." Nyx starts up a conversation. "Nah, it belongs to the prince. Taking him outside the city." Drautos informs them, "Doesn't he have a webbing to plan, sir?" Nyx asks him. "Cut the _sir_ crap. The king has a plan of his own. Prince Notics and Princess Lunafreya are to be far from Insomnia." Drautos informs him, "Then why is the Princess here then if King Regis wanted to get both her and the prince far from here?" Ava asks him as she looks out the window. "Complicated things. Sent Crow to find the princess and escort her out of Tenebrae." Drautos states and both Nyx and Ava shot him a look. "We're still trying to figure out what went wrong." he states and then slowed down as a crowd of protesting people were in the way and the guards pushes them out of the way. "So, I know what you think about this war, but what do you think about this peace?" Drautos asks as they were now away from the crowd. "Are you happy in giving up your home?" he asks them. "It's the king's decision, we owe him for taking us in." Nyx answers him, "I was lucky, there are people in Galahd who are more and they need me." Nyx adds in as the went through a tunnel.

Drautos looks at him, "So you're going back, what good will you be without the king's magic?" he asks him, Nyx said nothing as he just looks out the window. "And you Ava, what will you do once this peace is official?" Drautos asks her, "I might go back home and see it for the first time, and also mend all the damage that has been down and work my way from there." she answers as she kept her eyes on the window. Drautos sighs at her. "Yeah, it's always wanting to save someone. I get it believe me, but it doesn't win wars." he informs them. "It's not just wanting. It's not just me, Libertus is the one you need to worry about. He'll go back if things get worse." Nyx informs him and Ava sighs. "The worse is yet to come." he tells them, they got a look at him then back out their windows as they were out of the tunnel and now going over the bridge.

~8~8~8~

People were gathered at the street of the West Gate as a car was stop with the princess was inside and an ambassador was arguing with a guard, "Do you have any idea who you're stopping? Open this gate now and maybe you'll have a job tomorrow." the man snaps and the guard walks up to him, "The king's orders." the guard snaps back at him. "Are you sure you want to risk a diplomatic issue now of all times?" the man argues but the guard rolls his eyes. "I am the personal escort of Lady Lunafreya Nox Fleuret. Princess of the former Tenebrae and-" the man went on, "And our kingdom's beloved bride to be!" Drautos calls out as he, Nyx and Ava walks up to the two men.

The guard moves away as the man look at the three, "Welcome to sovereign jurisdiction ambassador, we'll take of things from here." Gorgus informs him as Lunafreya looks at the three and her eyes lock on Ava. "Forgive me Captain, for I have no idea-" the man states and Drautos look at the two, "See her highness to the castle." he orders the two, they nod at him and walk the car as the ambassador rumbles over his words.

Ava walks around the car to the passenger side as Nyx walks to the diver side, "Excuse me. Thank you." Nyx tells the driver as he opens the door for him and Ava opens her side as well. "Your Highness." they both said to her with a bow and entered the car. Nyx then started to drive then looks in the review mirror to see Lunafreya stare at the passenger side, he then looks over at Ava who was looking out the window.

~8~8~8~

King Regis was standing by his throne, lost in his thoughts, then snaps out of it as he then heard the doors open. "Her royal highness, Princess Lunafreya of Tenebrae." the messenger calls out and he looks over and steps out, looking down at Lunafreya, "It has been a long time, your Majesty." Lunafreya said with a smile. "Yes. Far too long." he too said with a smile and Lunafreya walks up the steps to the next floor.

As Regis was seated back in his throne. "But Notics isn't here, is he?" she asks him as she looks around. "No my dear. He is not." he answers her as Ava and Nyx were standing at the bottom of the steps, listening. Lunafreya sighs, "I am too old to fight this war. I have choice but to receive the Empire and accept their treaty. And so I hope to hold the wedding else where, somewhere else. I sent one of my Glaive to see you there." Regis informs her, Ava shot a look at Nyx as he shot a look back at her and they both look back at the two. "It is not too late, I can ready an escort. Please, go to my son." he asks of her but she looks at him. "No." was her answer and Regis looks at her as did Ava. "Where ever I go, the Empire will follow, it will only place the prince in greater danger." he states and Nyx looks at her as well. "It is my duty to protect the prince and see his destiny is fulfilled, these twelve years I have not change that." she tells him.

Regis looks down at her, "And what of your destiny?" he asks her, "My duty is my destiny, your Majesty. I am prepared to except whatever may come to pass." she informs him and Ava looks away as she was ashamed of herself.

~8~8~8~

After the King and Princess were done talking, Nyx and Ava walk through the hall, "I trust the reunion was a happy one?" Drautos asks him, as he gets their attention, "She's been a prisoner of Niflheim all this time?" Nyx asks him, "Ever since they killed her mother and took their kingdom." Ava throws in "She's a symbol of the peace, that's all I'm told." Drautos answers him.

"Doesn't sound like it, sounds like she's here for something much bigger than that." Nyx states, "Well, you can't trust Niflheim, there's something bigger going on." Ava states and Drautos turns to him making Nyx and Ava stop walking. "You're orders were to protect her." he informs them, then his phone went off, "Not to look, not to listen and not to think. Understood?" he reminds them. "Sir." Ava answers as she crosses her arms and Drautos answers his phone, "Drautos." he answers, "Yes, report." he orders, but then looks at Nyx and Ava.

~8~8~8~

The two ran through the all to the infirmary, seeing the doctors blocking Libertus from entering, "Get the hell out of my way, that's my friend you got in there Damn it!" he snaps at doctor. "Sir, you can't go in until the examination has ended." the doctor informs him, then Ava and Nyx ran up to them. "What examination? What is going on?!" Libertus questions and then pushes the man out of the way. But then Nyx grips a hold of Libertus's arm, "Hey, hey, take it easy big guy." Nyx informs him and Libertus looks at the two. "These bastards rush Crow in there the moment she got back and now they wouldn't let me in to see her." Libertus states and Ava bolts into the room, "No! Miss wait!" the doctor calls out, "Ava!" Nyx calls out as she pushes back the curtains and steps into the room.

Ava's heart stops as all the color in her best friend's eyes were gone. She looks at the body in the body bag and saw the face of the person who was now dead. "Crowe…" she whispers and walks to the front of the table. Crowe's soulless eyes that look to be in pain were staring into Ava. She felt her eyes tears up as she slowly moves her shaking hands to the sides of Crowe's head, cradling it. Then Libertus burst into the room, Nyx and the other doctors followed and saw Ava looking down at Crowe as tears were dripping from her eyes and onto Crowe's pale face. "Crowe?" she whimpers and Libertus walks to the table and leans against it, "No, Crowe…" she cries and hung her head.

Libertus places his hand on Crowe's forehead and hung his head as well and the other just stared as the two as they cried over Crowe. Ava inhale sharply as she felt rage boil in her blood, "Who did this?" she orders, "There was a struggle, she fought her attacker, but two bullets. Full of hallowpoint. One in the torso and the other in the chest. there was a struggle of course, she fought her attacker." the doctor informs her, Ava pulls her hands away and webs then in front of her mouth as she was filled with revenge, eyes burning with fire.

~8~8~8~

Later in the afternoon, Libertus, Ava and Nyx were sitting in the training grounds and they dangled their legs over the ledge, all were lost in thought. Then Drautos steps out and a doctor handed in a box. Then Drautos walks out to them and Nyx looks up at him. "Crowe's personal affects. Do with them as you see fit." Drautos informs him and Nyx took the box. "So what mission did you really send her on? No Glaive winds up dead on a standard escort." Libertus questions him. Drautos looks at them and then away. "I'll see that the armistice does not interfere with the full investigation. She was a good soldier, her death will not go unanswered." Drautos informs them and walks off, leaving them alone.

"For a life, huh?" Libertus states and Nyx looks at him, "She was brought up an orphan, run out of her village. Still remember the first time I say her, scurry little thing. All covered in dirt, not a friend in the world." Libertus states as tears fell from Ava's eyes, remembering the day she first meet Crowe. "But those eyes, damn. There was something about those eyes." he states and hung his head as he sniffles. "She deserved better and I would of done anything…" he stops as he started to choke up. But then he grips his badge on his shoulder, rips it off and throws it away. Then stood up and started to walk away. Then Nyx places the box to the side, "Libertus, wait." Nyx calls out and then followed him.

Ava looks at the box with Crowe's belonging inside. Then Nyx stood in front of him, placing his hand on his chest. "Crowe died a Glaive, you can still honor her, by fighting as one." Nyx tells him, but Libertus was too cloud by grieve to even care what Nyx has to say. Then shoves Nyx's hand away, "You're dumber than me sometimes. Don't you get it? Lucis killed Crowe." he states then walks pass him, Nyx sighs and turns to his friend as he turns back to Nyx, "Go back to the castle, tell the King that there is no peace to be hand for throwing the weak to the wolves. I'll fight my own fight from here on out. See you around, Hero." Libertus snaps and marches out of the building. Nyx sigh as he lost his best friend, he then turns back and saw Ava standing in front of him with the box in her arms.

"It's not fair." she mutters, Nyx places his hand on her shoulder, "I know, it's never fair." he states, "He was wrong. Crowe wasn't weak, she was strong, I saw it in her eyes." she states and Nyx hung his head, then out of the corner of her eye. She saw other Glaives were watching them and then left. Her eyes then turn from brokenhearted to predator eyes as she eyes her retreating prey.


	6. Eve of the Cemetery signing

_Chapter 6: Eve of Cemetery Signing_

Night had fallen and it was pouring down rain, Nyx was sitting in front of his desk with the box in front of him and Ava was sitting on the bed, fiddling with her hair. Nyx opens the box and pulls out Crowe's cell, her wrist watch and the hairpin. He then sets the box aside and looks at the hairpin in his hand. -" _A hairpin? I didn't think you were in to that kind of thing." "It's not for me, it's a gift to the Princess."_ \- Nyx replays the scene in his head and then he sets the hairpin down and looks at Crow's watch.

Then stood up and sat in front of Ava as she was lost in her thoughts, rage burning in her eyes. She then snaps out of it as she felt Nyx's warm hand on her leg, making her look at him, "How you holding up?" he asks her. She sighs, "I'll manage, I always do. But I'll be better when I find the bastard that ended her life." she answers him, he nods at her and shows the watch to her, making her eyes lock right on it, "I thought you might want to have this, you know, keep a part of Crowe with you." he tells her, Ava removes her hands from her hair and took the watch from him. She looks at it, then soon her rage was gone and replaces with sadness as she felt tears in her eyes. "Hey, come here." he states and pulls her onto his lap and he hugs her tightly as she cries on his shoulder, holding Crowe's watch in her hand.

~8~8~8~

 _Eve of the Signing ceremony_

Later on the next night, Lucis was celebrating the signing that was to occur tomorrow. Everyone was there as was the Emperor of Niflheim, Ava and Nyx were on Guard duty as the king walks up the steps to King Regis. "A most grand reception, King Regis. You honor all Niflheim." he tells him, "The honor is our, Emperor Aldercapt. You have ventured far to grace us with your presence." Regis states and Aldercapt held his arms out wide.

"It was the very least I can do." he tells him and Regis bows his head at him and Aldercapt drops his arms. "Tomorrow will be an historic day for the very fund of out nations and your Insomnia is truly a marvel. I know city's pale in comparison, but Talasin rivals such beauty." Aldercapt states and Regis smirks a little. "I pray we are about to take away much from this visit?" he asks Regis.

The Chancellor raises his glass as he saw Lunafreya walks up to Nyx and Ava who were minding their own business. "Hello." she calls out and the two look at her, "I'm afraid we weren't properly introduce yesterday." she tells them. "Afraid it's going to have to wait, your Highness. My friend and I are on guard duty." Nyx informs her. "Then surely there's no safer place to be." she states, Ava smirks a little as Nyx looks at Lunafreya and scoffs a little. "May I ask your name?" she asks him. "Uh… Nyx. Nyx Ulric." he answers her, she smiles a little at him. "There's something else I wish to ask you Nyx Ulric, King Regis said he sent one of your order to come and find me. I should like to offer my thanks in person. Where might I find this brave soldier?" she asks them, Nyx said nothing as Ava shook her head. Nyx did the same and Lunafreya understood the sad looks in their eyes.

"Oh… oh, I did not- I am so sorry." Lunafreya apologizes to them and Nyx looks at her. "Don't be." Nyx tells her then pulls out the hairpin. "Here." he states and offers it to her. "She was carrying this. It was meant for you." Nyx informs her as the hairpin was now in Lunafreya's hands and she looks up at Nyx, "For me?" she asks him. "Keep it, she would want you to have it." he informs her and she nods at him. "I will carry it with me, always." she informs him and looks at Ava.

Ava smirks to herself. "Is there a reason you stare, Your Highness? If you don't mind me so bold for asking." Ava asks her and Lunafreya shook her head, "I don't mean to be rude, it's just you remind me of someone I knew twelve years ago." she informs her and both Ava and Nyx looks at her. "She was a shy and quiet girl, timid even. She mostly kept to herself and stayed by her father's side." she states, "She sounds like an easily scared girl, your Highness." Ava tells her. Lunafreya nods at her as she looks off into the distance with a smile of her face. "Yes, she most definitely was. But when I got to know her when she and her father stayed in Tenebrae, she as a wonderful person to talk to, love stories, loved to look up at the sky" she states, Ava nods. "So I've heard, but my knowledge of my country, Talasin is very little." she states and Lunafreya looks at her, "Were you young when you left?" she asks her. "She was three when she left home, Your Majesty." Nyx informs her and Ava looks at him. Lunafreya nods at her, "Please tell me, the Princess of Talasin died, was she in… great pain?" Lunafreya asks her. And Ava looks at her. "She died in her sleep your majesty. The death of her father was enough to kill her." Ava answers and looks out as the fireworks. Lunafreya looks at her in shock. "She went queitly and peacfully." Ava finishes and Lunafreya looks at the ground.

"It brings me joy that she did not suffer, but she will be miss dearly by her people." Luna states and Ava nods at her "And may I ask your name?" Lunafreya asks Ava and glaive looks at her, "Ava Petrova, your Majesty." she answers and Lunafreya smiles a little, "Just Ava Petrova?" she asks, and Ava smiles and nods, "Just Ava Petrova." she answers. "The princess of Talasin, the one I told you about, her name was also Ava. Ava Artette Cornell Dwyvaer." Lunafreya states and they both look at her in surprise. "That… surprising your Majesty, that the Princess of Talasin and I share the same name." Ava states and Nyx looks at her. "Yes it is." Lunafreya agrees with her.

~8~8~8~

Ava wonder as the people were enjoying themselves and then she leans against the railing and looks out at Insomnia, it truly was a marvel, but then she felt a cold presence coming towards her, "Why, isn't it one of the King's most trusted Glavies." a delighted voice states and then she turns and looks at him, "Chancellor Ardyn Izunia. To what do I owe the pleasure?" she said dryly at him. He chuckles at her tone as he walks to her, "Oh come now, there's no need for such a tone, Lady Ava Artette Cornell Dwyvaer." he states, she looks at him in shock as her grip tightens on the railing.

"Don't think I don't know who you are, you hide your aura very poorly, it's leaking right out of your body." he tells her as he leans against the railing next to her. She glares right at him, "What do you want?" she growls at him, but Ardyn held up his hands at her. "Now, now. No need to get violent, we don't want to expose you to everyone when you're suppose to be dead." he tells her and she stiffens knowing he was right. "But I know you can't do much when you don't have all your powers sealed away to become human." he went on as he was reading her like a book. And then she pushes away from the railing and then turns to leave. "Good evening, Chancellor." she states, but then she stops as he grips her wrist, "You can fool everyone else, but I know who you really are. Blood of my blood." he whispers to her and she glares back at him and growls. "Is everything alright?" Regis asks them as the two stop, but never tore their eyes away from each other. "No, I was just leaving." Ava answers as she took her arm back.

"Then come my dear." Regis states, Ava rubs her wrist and walks to Regis and they both walk away. "He knows." she whispers to him and Regis looks at her in surprise. "How?" he asks her, "My aura, I'd thought I sealed it when I become human, but it's leaking out." she whispers to him, Regis hums to himself. "It must means something." he tells her, she looks away, knowing what he meant. "You can't run forever Ava, you will have no choice to take up your heritage." he tells her, she looks at him sighs and cross her arms, "I know. I know I have to become her again, but… am I ready?" she questions herself. Regis smiles at her, "You have grown Ava, even if you don't know it." he tells her, she looks at him, then at Aldercapt as he was enjoying the champagne. Then she looks at Regis "Do really you think that Niflheim is here for peace?" she asks him, he sighs. "As clever as always." he states, she looks away, "I don't trust them nor will I believe they're here for peace. They just want the crystal for it's power." she states as she grips her arm.

~8~8~8~

Luna stood alone in a close off area as she looks out as Insomnia, "Please, wherever Notics is, keep him safe. That's all I ask." she said aloud to herself. "To what God do you pray? You, a slave of fate and destiny." a deep voice asks her from behind. Luna turns and saw the same armor from twelves years ago, that same that to her mother's and King Magus's lives.

"Abandon your prayers. The Gods do not listen." he tells her as he was in front of her "General Glauca. Why are you here?" Luna questions him, then he steps closer to her as she steps back, "You are far too clever to have ever believed in this peace." he tells her, she went to turn away from him, but he grips her arm and turns her back to him, "Pity you couldn't see your beloved Notics. You have another purpose." he tells her as she glares up at him, showing no fear "I'm not here for Niflheim" she states.

"No. you are here for me." he admits to her, "You?" she questions him, "I do not understand." she states, "Come tomorrow, you will."

~8~8~8~

Ava's ears perk as she felt a presence she had not felt in a long time, making her looks around for the one the release such power. "Ava?" Nyx asks, placing his hand on her shoulder. She looks at him as she couldn't feel the presence anymore. "Are you alright, you look like you've seen a ghost." he tells her, exhales and relaxes.

"I'm fine, Nyx." she states then looks down at her shaking hand, seeing that she was frighten. Then clutches it and looks out at the people, "It's was nothing."


	7. The Joker Revealed

_Chapter 7: Day of the signing ceremony_

The next day arrived, the day of peace that Niflheim promises for Lucis. Everyone was getting ready for the big day, even the guards as well.

~8~8~8~

Ava sat up in the bed, lost in her thoughts, knowing that Niflheim was lying about peace. Then she felt that warmth on her arm, she didn't need to look to know it was Nyx who was waking up, "Morning." he mumbles as he sat up and wraps his arms around her waist as he pulls her to sit in between his legs. "Morning." she mumbles as well, "You're up early." he tells her, kissing her shoulder.

She nods at him, "Sorry I have a lot on my mind right now." she tells him, he rested his chin on her shoulder. "It's about the whole signing thing, isn't it?" he asks her, she nods, "I can't help but feel that it's a trick." she states. Nyx hums then started to nibble at her neck, making her giggles and squirm in his arms, "Nyx, stop! That tickles!" she giggles. He then travels his lips up her neck as brush them against the shell of her ear, making her moan. "Nyx… don't…" she mutters as she was shaking in his arms. He then moves one of his arms up to her chin, grips it gently, turns it so she was looking at him and he press his lips to her, distracting her as he ran his hand over her body marking her body arch. "Nyx… we're… going to be… late…" Ava moans in between kiss as he sucks on her neck. "We can spare a few hours." he tells her, she gasp a little from feeling his breathe against her skin.

He then slowly moves from behind her, pushing her to the bed. She pants looking up, gripping the bed as he looms over her. "How is it… that I'm always like this with… you?" she asks, Nyx smirks at her. Then leans down close to her, pressing his body to hers, she gasp slowly as she held onto his sides. "I have that effect." he whispers then press his lips to hers, she summits to him, running her fingertips against his back and then pulls her legs out from under him, then press them to his sides as he ran his hands down her body and under her shirt, making her gasp, he smirks then press his lips against hers again, silencing her. "Ava… I love you." he whispers. She was shock at his words, but then smiles, "And I love you." she whispers back to him, Nix smiles then trails kisses down her body, making her gasp in delight and grip the pillow, he then bites the hem of her shirt and pulls it up, exposing her belly then her chest. He then lets the shirt drop on her collarbone and then kisses her chest. Making her gasp louder and slowly run her fingers through his hair.

~8~8~8~

The two laid in bed as they were panting from exhaustion, the blanket covers them, Nyx laid on his back as Ava was curled up next to him, laying her head on his chest. "Wow…" Ava mutters, Nyx smirks and looks down at her. "You even cease to amaze me." she states then looks up at him. The two chuckled then she perks his lips then he press his to hers. She smiles then pulls her finger in between them. "Ah, easy there, Ulric." she teases him and he scoffs with a smiles. "Really, the last name bases?" Nyx questions her, but Ava just laughs.

Then props up and looks at him, "Now, now. You know I love to say your name." she states and he props himself up on his elbows. "Than say it." he states, she smirks and leans in close. "Nyx Ulric." she said slowly as she leans against his ear. A shiver ran down Nyx's spine then he leans in close to Ava's ear. "You're not going to be able to leave this bed if you keep that up." he warns her and Ava smiles and pulls back. "I'll try my best." she mutters then pulls away as Nyx sat up. "Come on, lets get dress before the captain scolds us again." Ava tells him, Nyx hums and they both got out of bed.

Then got press, Ava was ready and set to go as Nyx sips his beer wearing just his pants, Ava watches him as she eyes his ass. "Damn." she mutters, Nyx smirks at he sat down. "Dat ass." she mumbles and Nyx smiles as he shook his head and pulls on his boots. Then pulls his shirt on and looks at the board, he sighs and then pulls at the photo of his family. Ava understood what he was going through, then looks over at the table and locks her eyes on the watch that Crowe once had. She walks over to it and picks it up, looking at the numbers on it.

She sighs and then wraps it onto her wrist and places her ear peace in her ear. Nyx took a hold of his coat and they both walk out of his apartment.

~8~8~8~

" _Niflheim contingent has left for the hotel. Less then three hours until the ceremony._ " the guard announce as both Nyx and Ava were pacing in front of the grand doors, Ava then looks down at the watch on her wrist, stops then looks at the numbers as the last set kept switching, curiosity strikes her, - _Where are the numbers changing?_ \- she questions.

Then certain memories were playing in her head. Crowe syncing her watch with the hair-pin, Crowe getting send to get Lunafreya, but turning up dead. Then it was the presence that she felt at the party, one she hadn't felt since her father was murdered that came from where Lunafreya wondered off too. Realization hits her and she then took off running, Nyx looks at her, "Ava?" he calls out then followed her. "Ava!" he calls out as they brush pass people. She ran down the sidewalk. Stops and looks around at the walls. Nyx almost caught her, but she took off again, he groans and gave chase.

She then finally stops as she looks up at the numbers on the wall. She pulls up her wrist and looks at the watch. Nyx finally caught her and grips her arm. "Ava, why did you run off like that?" he asks her, but saw that she was looking up at the wall then back at her watch, "What is it?" he asks her then looks at the wall and at her watch, "That can't be right." he states then removes his hand from her arm held her wrist, looking at her watch "Nyx… Luna's in danger." she states and looks at him. He looks at her in surprise. "What? How?" he asks her, and she grips his wrist "The hair-pin, it must be tracking Luna, these coordinates is where she is. Please, trust me." she informs him, he looks at her, surprise that she would thing that he would doubt her. "Of course I trust you." he states and Ava phones, "Pelna." she states. " _Oh, hey, Ava. What's up?_ " he asks, "Pelna, did her highness, Lunafreya leave with the Niflheim men?" she asks him, "No she didn't I thought he was with you." he asks her, Ava then looks back at the wall and to her watch. "Pelna I need to know the exact location of these coordinates." she states and sends them to him, "Okay, what do you want me to do?" he asks, "I need to know where it's transmitting from." she asks him, "Okay, I'll let you know as soon as I have found the location." he tells her, she nods then ends the calls and Nyx grips her arm. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" he asks her, she nods at him. "If I have learn one thing from the Emperor, he is a liar and a manipulator." she states and they went to walk back to the palace.

But Ava stops as her head was now acing in pain, she grips her head in one hand, Nyx looks at her in concern. "Ava." he asks her, gripping her arm even tighter. But his voice was hallow as her ears were ringing. - _No… I can't become that girl. I won't!_ \- she growls to herself, she then shakes it off and forces her headache away, blinking her eyes. "Ava!" Nyx shook her, she looks at him as he heard his voice more clearly. "Are you alright?" he asks her. She pants and nods her head. "Yeah, I'm fine. Lets go." she answers, removing his hand from her arm, grips his wrist and pulls him along. But he looks at her, Nyx knew that Ava was acting strange, but he he knew she had her reason and waited for her to be ready to tell him. They both walk through the crowd. " _Those coordinates are about 20 miles south of Insomnia._ " Pelna informs her as he got in contact with her. "Outside the wall." Nyx states, " _What the hell was Crowe doing all the way out there?_ " Pelna questions. "To get Luna to Notics." Ava answers as the palace was in sight.

Nyx stops and Ava stops as well and looks at him, then an idea hits him and he started to move again, this times Ava was the one being pulled along, "I need a favor, Pelna. Pull those coordinates up on the radar and let me know what you find." he states, " _On it._ " Pelna answers him and they both ran up the steps. " _You both think this is a big deal now, huh?_ " Pelna asks him, "Yeah, too big to ignore." Nyx answers him and they both walk across the street and to the front gate, "Whoa, hey hey." the guard tried to stop them, but they just push pass them and walks through the front gate. Passing through the crowds of people. Ava then looks over and saw the Niflheim council member arrive at the front steps, the cars stop, then out steps the emperor and the Chancellor, they waved at the people. Regis just looks down at them, at the people that were gathered at the stairs, cheering for the peace signing.

~8~8~8~

Nyx and Ava hurried down the hall as he phones the captain, "Glaive to command. Are you there captain? Urgent." Nyx states as they were hurrying but he got no response. "Damn it, Drautos." he mutters as Ava clutch her fist. Then she answers her comm, " _Jackpot, Ava. There's a whole fleet of airships sitting at that stop._ " Penla informs her, she looks at Nyx as he looks at her, "Niflheim." he states. She then turns her gaze forward along with Nyx as they turned. "It's Niflheim." she states in agreement with her boyfriend. " _Yup, and from the looks of it, I'd say they're heading to war._ " he informs her.

Her eyes widen. Then Nyx jumps into the conversation. "Where's the captain?" he asks him, " _Should be a the citadel._ " Pelna answers him. "There's no answers on his frequency." Nyx informs him, " _I don't know, must have his hands full with escort detail._ " Pelna informs him, but Ava scuffs. - _Doubt it._ \- she mutters as they make another turn to the throne room. "Pelna, one last favor. I need you to prep the glaive for action." Nyx asks of him, Ava shot a look and smirks a little at him, knowing what he meant. " _What are you talking? You want to deploy without the captain's orders?_ " Pelna questions him. "With or without the captain, we have to do this, Pelna." Ava informs him, "Trust me. Just get it done." Nyx tells him as well, " _Wait, what am I supposed to tell-_ " Pelna tries to asks but the two ended the call.

The guards at the door turn and looked at them, "Stand down, Glaives." one orders them as he places his hand on Ava's shoulder, but she spun her arm and shove it right off of her shoulder and continued forward. Nyx pushed forward as well, hurrying to the throne room.

~8~8~8~

Regis's right hand man walks up to him as Regis kept his eyes on the people below. "The ceremony is in less than two hours." he informs him and Regis shot a look over at him. "We must make ready." he states, Regis sighs and looks back at the window. "Your Majesty." a guard calls out and he looks at him, "Two people of the Kingsglaive is here, sire." he informs him, Regis turns and looks at him "They both demand an audience." he states and Regis looks at him in confusion.

"Demands?" Regis questions him, then the doors were force opened, Nyx and Ava walk into the room, "Your Majesty, please." Nyx calls, the guards looked at them as they tried to stop them, "Give the order to deploy the Glaive." Nyx asks him, Regis looks at him in confusion as they both quickly went to a knee, bowing before him. "You." Regis states as he recognizes Nyx. "A Niflheim fleet makes ready for war 20 miles to the south." Nyx informs him. Regis straightens himself out. "An Imperial fleet." Clarus states, then Ava stood up and steps forward onto the stairs. "They have Luna." she states and Regis looks at her in shock. "Please Regis, deploy the glaive. My king." she states, placing her fist to her heart and went to a knee bowing her head, "Clarus, post guards outside the treaty room." Regis orders. "It will be seen as a lack of peace in the peace." Clarus states his mind, Ava clutch her fist knowing there is no peace with Niflheim.

Regis shot him a look, "Which we all harbor. See it done." he orders him then sighs as Ava looks up at him, "We may have to take Emperor Aldercapt into custody." Regis went on, "Detain him?" Clarus questions him, "That would go beyond a new declaration of war." Clarus states and Regis looks at him, "We are still at war, Clarus." he reminds him, then looks at the two, "And you, Nyx Ulric and Ava." he states and they look at him, "How soon can the Kingsglaive deploy?" he asks them, Ava looks over at Nyx and back at Regis, "On your word, at once." they both answered him. "Go, then." he orders and Ava stood up and walks back to Nyx. "Save Luna." he orders again and they both nodded at him.

~8~8~8~

All of the Glaive members were suiting up. Pulling on their boots, coats, blades and the rest of their equipment, the glaives stood ready and in front of the two in command, "What of this is a diversion?" Luche asks them and Ava looks at him, "Then we're walking to our deaths." she answers them, "Not likely. Tenebrae's princess is onboard." Nyx assures them. Then Ava folds her hands behind her back, "We've got two jobs. Save her. And stop those Niff ships from flying on Insomnia." Nyx informs them of their orders.

Ava then looks out the glaives, "We go in teams. Standard infiltrate and extract." Luche informs them, then looks at Ulric, "Nyx, you command. We'll follow." he informs him and Nyx nods at him, then the men look at Ava and she sighs. "Look boys, I'm not going to lie to you, it may well be we're walking to death." she states as he paces slowly, the boys were quiet as he speaks, "But If we do this, there's no going back. If there are any glaive at wishes to step out now, I will not hold it against you for doing so." she states and stood firms. The glaives fold their hands behind their backs and stood firm, she smirks and nods, "The glaive stand together, captain or no." Luche states.

Ava nods at him and looks back at the glaives, "For Harlth." she shouts, raising her fist, "And home." the others called out as well and she lowers her arm and looks at Nyx. He looks at her and nods as they both were ready.

~8~8~8~

Regis slowly makes his way down the steps of the stairs, Clarus walks along with him as he follows his king.

Back outside the people stood ready for the ceremony to begin, "We are less than 20 minutes from the this historic treaty." the announcer states as the people cheered for the peace they've wanted for a long time.

~8~8~8~

Outside of the wall, the Glaive ran through the forest, trying to reach the destination of where the airships and Lunafreya were kept. " _I received word of the king's order to deploy. I'll see the matter in the city. You have your mission, and it won't be easy._ " Captain Drautos informs them as the glaives came a cliff and looks into the abyss below and saw the airships, " _The objective is a two-fold. Secure the hostage, and stay the enemy advance, just be careful. One Glaive has already died for the princess._ " Drautos informs them.

Nyx kneels down as he looks at the ships and Ava clutch her fist. " _Niflheim won't give her up easily._ " Drautos warns them, then from the shadows a figure pulls back the string of his bow and aims it, Ava sense the presence of someone else turns and the arrow was released, a few glaive turns and watch the arrow fly and hit Ava right in her shoulder, making her gasp in shock. Nyx looks up at her in shock as well and stood up, as she stumbles back and fall off the cliff, "Ava!" Nyx calls after her, "Focus on the mission!" she calls out as the figure quickly moves across the field and falls after her, Nyx growls then signals the glaives and they fell as well, going for the ships.

Ava looks at the arrow in her shoulder, she grips a hold of it and rips it down, then did a perfect landing on the top of the ship and looks at her attacker as he lands perfectly as well, she then looks at her shoulder and saw it has healed, making her gasp in fear. - _Oh no…_ \- she mutters and places her hand on her shoulder. The man smirks, "Bene, bene, bene. Si vos es vultus ut sunt fere tempore, Principem et Ava Talasin." he states and she looks at him as he recognizes the language he was speaking. "Quis es? Scis me? Aut linguam communem Talasin?" she questions him. He chuckles. "Quis ego sum, quid res sit minimi momenti. Si te esse sollicitus." he informs her and Ava grunts in pain as her body began to dull in pain. "Et qui te non est absconditus a te, Ava. et succendam vos in corpus quod semper intelligatur." he tells her and she looks at him in shock, "Quid te, quid intelligitur per quod?!" she questions him, but he kept his mouth shut, the airships hummed as they started to lift off the ground. "Exaudi me!" she shouts at him.

The man still said nothing, "Hey!" Pelna calls out, the man looks up and then jumps out of the way of the fireball at that directed right at him, the fireball hits the metal and Pelna lands in front of Ava, then stood protectively in front of her. "Stay away from her!" he shouts at the man that then vanishes into thin air, they both look around as they were shock. "What the…" Pelna questions, but then turns to Ava and helps her to her feet. "Are you alright?" he asks her as she grips her shoulder tightly. "Yeah, I'm fine." she answers him, they both look up and saw more glaive have jumps. "Nyx, you can cool your jets now, She's alright." Pelna informs the leader, Nyx sighs on the other line, " _Thank Shiva._ " he mutters then start to run for it, " _I'll see you on the ships._ " Nyx calls out to them. Ava smirks, "Don't keep us waiting, hero." Ava states with that smirk and both she and Pelna ran for it. "Bet I can beat you there." Pelna challenges, Ava smirks at him, "You're on." she states and they both threw their knifes out and jumps across to the top, but then Ava stops as she hurt a cry for help.

It was an old memory of Nyx's of when he last saw his sister, she started to fall but collects herself and lands on top, Pelna followed after her and she sat up, "I win." she mutters, Pelna chuckles and pulls himself up then helps Ava to her feet, they then walk to the edge and saw Nyx hanging off the pipe. "Over here." Pelna calls and Nyx looks up at them, "I'm heading in." Pelna informs him as he heads in, Ava turns back to Nyx. "Preparing to head below deck." Nyx informs the captain. " _Do not engage the enemy until instructed. The ceremony's underway. Let's wait and see how the Niflheim plays this._ "

~8~8~8~

In the signing room, the Niflheim men sat in their chairs then a guard of Niflheim walks up to the emperor and leans in close. "The kingsglaive have infiltrated the ships. So everything is going according to plan." he whispers into the emperor's ear.

Then he leans up and walks over to his seat, Ravus sighs to himself as he subconsciously rubs the bracelet that he hid in his hand, thinking about a certain someone.

Regis and his fellow council members walk through the hallway as they had no idea that they all were walking right into a trap in the first place.


	8. Betrayal

_Chapter 8: Betrayal_

Nyx then pulls himself up onto the catwalk, "Ulric reporting. Six Niflheim airships confirmed for Insomnia." he states as Ava kept her eye on him, but then he looks over at her and saw something approaching her, "Ava, behind you!" he calls out, she turns and then duck from the inbound sword that would of taken off her head.

He readies to jump to her aid, but he pulls herself back up and looks at him, "No Nyx! Focus on the mission!" she tells him, making him freeze and he looks at her in shock as she was then pulled back and the man from before swings at her again. He watches helpless as Ava dodges the broad sword. "Excita! Ut suscitet te sibi verum!" he shouts at her, she glares at him, then rolls away and threw a thrungra spell at him then moves back to the edge and looks back at Nyx "Go!" she shouts again and turns to the man. Nyx growls and continues to make his way inside. She then turns and pulls out her blade "Quis es?!" she growls at him. He smirks at her, but couldn't see the look in his eyes as he helmet covered it. "Youll 'reperio satis est." he answers her and ran off. "Oi! Ite hic!" she shouts at him and gave chase.

~8~8~8~

Pelna walks through the halls as he kept to the wall, "Nyx, this doesn't feel like a war fleet." he informs the leader and walks down the hall as it was clear.

Ava pants as she looks around, seeing that the man has disappeared again, she sighs then suddenly heard metal footsteps three halls down. - _Great my hearing is enhance now._ \- she mutters in annoyance then jumps up onto the pipes and crawls through the shadows. The man from before watches her then held a small sliver that look to be from a crystal, he sighs and looks down at it, remembering how he got it. "Primum parum soror. Mox." he mutters gripping the crystal in his hand.

Pelna walks through the hall and stops as he came to another one, then turns as he heard someone had drop from the pipes above and lands in the hall next to him, Ava stood up and dust her body off, "Hey Ava." Pelna smirks at her, she smiles and walks to him, "Hey, how are you?" she whispers to him, he shrugs. "You know, the usual, rescuing a princess, stopping airships." he answers her, she nods at him, "Now, we just need to find the princess." he states, she nods in agreement then they both lean out and saw two guards, guarding a door. "Found her." she states, Pelna shoves her shoulder a little and they lean back into their hall, "I think we might of found the Princess. Oh, and I found Ava too." Pelna informs Nyx, Ava shot him a look, "Bullshit, I found you first." she states and he turns to her, "Yeah, but, the guy usually finds the girl first." he states and she cross her arms, "Seriously?" she questions him.

He shrugs at her, making her roll her eyes, "We got a guarded door here. Two Niff mts." he states as Ava leans out, her dagger ready and went to attack, but Pelna quickly caught her and held her back. "What's the plan?" Pelna asks their fearless leader.

~8~8~8~

Nyx watches from the pipes as a niff walks pass "Hold position." Nyx orders as he looks down at the watch that Ava had given him before the mission. "Arrived at destination. High possibility of target in the vicinity." Nyx states, then heard Penla struggle on the line, " _No Ava, we have to hold position._ " he mutters as Nyx raised an eyebrow. " _Let me at 'em, I'll rip them to shreds._ " she states, " _No, bad Ava. Stay. Heel._ " Pelna said again, then Ava huffs, " _Killjoy._ " she mutters, making Nyx smirks a little.

He then places the watch away and drops down onto the ground from the pipes, " _Proceed to secure._ " Drautos orders and Nyx places his hand on his comm, "It's going to mean a fight." he informs him, " _Keep it quiet and keep it confined._ " Drautos orders him, Nyx nods and switch the channel, "Pelna, Ava. You're clear to engage. But keep it quiet." Nyx orders them, " _Understood._ " Ava answers. "I'm on my way." he said and jogs down the hall.

~8~8~8~

Regis walks into the signing room and the men of Niflheim stood up as the Lucis council members stood in front of their seats, Regis walks up to the head seat next to Aldercapt, who also stood as well. "Forgive my delay. A bit of unforeseen trouble." he informs him, the emperor smirks at him "Nothing to vexing, I hope." he asks as they took their seats "A simple theft, nothing more." Regis answers as they other took their seats as well.

Aldercapt shot him a look, "A daring theft, to steal from the king. Perhaps magical wall and castle gates do not keep all things safe." Aldercapt states, but Regis was effected by his words, "Perhaps. But no matter. That which was taken will soon be returned." Regis informs him as he kept his eye forward, "Impressive. You are a paragon of kingly composure." he states with an arm wave, then leans closer to him, "But I must ask, how can you be so sure?" he asks him and Regis leans close to him, "Because, this thing is no mere trinket. It possesses a will all on its own and the person retrieving said thing will stop at nothing to see it returned. Enough to break any thief's grasp." Regis answers him, finally looking at the man.

The emperor nods at him, "Hm. That sounds a very fine prize indeed, if someone of that caliber is willing to go that far." he states and Regis smirks to himself. - _You have no idea._ -

~8~8~8~

Pelna steps out, throwing his blade at them, appearing behind them as Ava ran up to on of the niff, slits their throat as the other went to shot at her, but Pelna stabs him in the back of the neck and the two lowered the guards onto the ground, keeping it quiet, Ava then looks over at Pelna and saw his nose start to bleed, "Hey, you alright?" she asks him, he looks at her then felt the blood on his face, "Not now, damn it." he mutters and wipes the blood away and saw the concern on Ava's face.

He couldn't help but blush, "Don't worry, I'm fine. Just excited is all." he tells her, he nods at him, "Don't over do it, okay." she asks him and he felt his heart jump at her kind words, "Got it." he states and they both look at the bodies, - _Nyx, I'm really jealous of you for having her._ \- he tells himself. From inside the cell, Luna heard the commotion and looks over at the door. The two glaives looted the bodies and Ava found the key card, "Lookit at what Ava found." she sang and Pelna smirks, "For me? Aw, You shouldn't have." he states and she gave it to him.

Luna walks to the door and looks out the small window, seeing that no one was outside her window. But then jumps a little as Ava pops her head up and looks at her, Ava sighs with relief as Pelna looks in as well, seeing Luna. "Target confirmed. She's unharmed." Pelna informs their leader.

Then uses the keycard and the door opens for her, "Are you alright?" Ava asks her, Luna looks at her and nods, "Yes, I am fine." she answers, "Come, lets get you out of here." Ava tells her and showed her out of the cell.

~8~8~8~

Clarus walks up to Regis, kneels down and whispers in his ear, "The glaives have recovered the princess, your majesty." he informs him.

Then he stood up and walks back to his chair as Regis stood up, "Have you found your thief?" Aldercapt asks him, standing as well "We have. And what was stolen remains intact." Regis informs as they walk up to the desk with the treaty on the surface.

"Joyous news. I am relived to hear it." Aldercapt states, Regis looks at him as they were right at the desk. "Tell me, how heavy a sentence does the crime of theft carry in your empire?" Regis asks him. "Among the heaviest. Although there is one exception." he informs him

~8~8~8~

Luche leans out as he saw niff getting ready "Things are about to get ugly over here." he informs their leader over the comm.

~8~8~8~

Nyx walks through the hall to his friend and girlfriend that were with the princess, then realization hits him and he pulls off his hood. "Pelna, Ava, get out of there. It's a trap." he calls out to them.

He tries to hurry to save his friend and the love of his life.

~8~8~8~

"And what's that?" Regis asks him and Aldercapt shrugs a little. "A curious old law I still permit in the outlands." he answers as the others were ready for the signing, but cautious about one another.

"A thief who escape his captor can no longer be held to account for his crime." he answers him, Regis looks over at him, "A warning to the victim. Never show weakness, lest you forgo the hand of justice." Regis informs him. "Oh no, good king. Far from it." Aldercapt informs him.

~8~8~8~

The people outside cheered outside as the treaty was place on the table.

Nyx races against time as he tries to reach Pelna and Ava.

The two open the door for Luna, Ava takes her hand and pulls her out of cell.

"It is a warning to the hand of justice itself never loose its grip." Aldercapt warns Regis as the two glared at one another.

Explosion go off, frighting the people and they make a run for it; Regis looks up as Aldercapt pulls out his gun.

Regis flicks his wrist and out flew his swords as the council men and the men of Niflheim pulled out their guns and aims them at the Luican councilmen.

~8~8~8~

Nyx ran down the hallway and saw Pelna, Ava and Luna walking down the hall away from him, "Pelna, Ava!" he calls out running to them, they turn to him. Pelna held a smirk on his face. "One Tenebrae princess safe and-" he starts, but Ava shot a look behind him and saw a tentacle slither out and snaps at him, wrapping itself around him, she gasp and pulls away, "Ava!" Nyx calls out.

The two girls ran to him, hand in hand and watch as Pelna was being flung around the hall like a rag doll. "Come on." he tells them and they ran for it. Ava push Luna in front of her and she ran in front, then Pelna was flung at them, Ava turns and gasp, but Nyx grabs her arm and pulls her out of the way and press her back to his chest as they saw Pelna smack against the wall and drop to the ground. Dead.

Ava lets out shuttered gasps as Nyx held her, "Come on, we have to go." he tells her, she nods, her eyes refusing to leave Pelna's body. Nyx then pulls her, "Come on." he tells her again, she lets him pull her along and they ran down the hall and followed.

~8~8~8~

The other glaives look around on the ships, one informs Nyx off the actives, the one behind him went to stab him, but then was cut down of the mysterious figure, the man turns and looks at the man.

He was covered in black dragon armor, his helmet covered half his face, but leaves only his mouth and chin exposed. He looks at the man, who pulls his finger to his lips and shh quietly and vanishes from sight.

~8~8~8~

Nyx, Ava and Luna ran for their lives as the tentacle follows them, Nyx tries to warn the others of the trap they had fallen into. Then Ava looks at Luna. "Who brought you here? General Glauca?" she asks her, Luna nods. "You were bait." Nyx states as they outran the tentacle. "Us coming here was all apart of their plan." Nyx states.

Ava pants as she looks behind them and saw that they were safe, for the moment, but then they came to a stop as the armor man was in front of them with his bloodied sword drawn, Ava pulls Luna behind her as Nyx held his arm in front of them.

He just looks at them, then reaches into his pocket, making the three stiffen, but pulls out a crafted necklace that held a sliver of a crystal at the end. Ava gasp as she remembers the necklace from her past. The man looks at Ava and held it out to her. "You know what this is, don't you?" he asks her, Nyx turns and looks at her as she was staring at the necklace in shock. He then pulls it back and places it away. "Follow." he orders and walks off. The three look at each other then followed.

~8~8~8~

They walk into the levels below climbing down the ladder, "Target secured. Permission to withdraw?" Nyx asks as Ava pulls off her hood and they walk along the catwalk, " _Granted. Get to-_ " the captain orders, but then an explosion, making then two glaive loose their footing a little, the armor man wraps his arm around Luna and held her tight from the wave and then looks out the window.

The two glaives ran over as well, looking out and saw the wall around the city, around Insomnia fall, "Oh no." Ava mutters, Nyx held her close to him.

~8~8~8~

"The crystal will not serve you." Regis assures him, keeping his blades pointed at him, Aldercapt kept his gun trained on him "Nor you. One I take it from this accursed city." he shot back at him.

Ravis lowers his head a little and clutch the bracelet in his hand, "It's not the crystal I'm here for." he mutters to himself.

~8~8~8~

Luna looks out city, "The wall. It's gone." she mutters, then Ava pulls back and shook her head, "It can't be." she mutters, but then Nyx went to comfort her, but he stops as they heard footsteps, making the four look out, the armor man pulls Luna to him and kept his sword in front of her.

"Fall back, it's a trap." Nyx warns them, but Ava listens to their thoughts, - _Kill the hero and his whore, then bring the princess to the captain._ \- the things ring in her head. Making her stiffen and grips her blade.

She then turns and saw one behind then charge at them, with his blade drawn, Nyx went to stop him, but Ava beat him to it, drawing her blade, charges forward, blocks the incoming blade, then thrust her blade right into him, he gasp as she growls at him, then leans in close. "You should of trusted your king." she whispers, then jerks her dagger right out, flips it as the blade was against her arm and in one swift move, slit his throat and drops to his knees and to the ground, Ava steps back as Nyx looks down at the body, not surprise that Ava became violent, "What the hell is going on?" he questions as she looks over at the other glaives. "We were betrayed." she answers and steps in front of them, her blood soak blood in hand.

On the other airship, the man stumbles out and looks down below seeing glaives fighting each other, he growls to himself, "Traitors." he mutters and then saw Luka walks out pulling his hood off as two niffs followed him.

~8~8~8~

The two glaives walk up the four as Ava was glaring at them, "What's got into you?" he questions Ava, but then the glaive behind him, pulls out his blade and stabs him in the back, making him gasp then was thrown over the side.

Ava glares at him, ready her blade as Nyx stood next to her and the traitor glaive charges at them.

~8~8~8~

The man above raise his hand, charging up a fireball he pants then drops the fireball as he fall over the rail and they both drop into the engine, making it explode. The entire area started to go up in flames, Luka gasp and makes a run for it. The airship looses altitude and started to fall from the air, but crashes into the airship closest to it, taking it down along with it.

The charging glaive was thrown off balance as the other staggered, then Nyx took Ava's hand. "Come on." he states and pulls her along as Luna and the armor man followed after them.

They moved quickly as they were trying to outrun the flames. But as the came to another catwalk, it was destroyed and hanging off a little, Ava looses her balance and slips, her hand slips through Nyx's. But he slides after her, hangs off the side, grabbing her hand in time as Luna and the armor man slides after them and hung off the side as well. Nyx pulls Ava up and she grips a hold of the edge as well. The man moves Luna onto his back and she wraps her arms around his neck and they started to climb up. But the traitor glaive carefully walks down the catwalk, they look up at him, he charges at Ava, but Nyx intervenes and they both went falling "Nyx!" Ava calls out and fall after them. The armor man scuffs. "Idiots." he mutters.

The glaive raise his blade to kill Nyx, but a tentacle beats him to it and pulls him away, "What the…" Ava mutters as she watches the glaive being held by the monster. Then heard a gasp in a shout, she looks back and saw that both Luna and the armor man were being held by the tentacles as well, but not soon after Ava smacks against Nyx, making them spin out of control.

But they pulled away from each other, look down and threw their blades out a to the metal that was stuck by them, then they appeared on the metal and look at the beast that was place in the airship for them.

~8~8~8~

Metal drops from below the airships as the cannon was drawn and small transport ships few out to the citadel, the backs opened up and the niffs step out as the transport ships were closing in.

They jump from the ships and went falling to the citadel, crashing through the window, getting Regis's attention as the smack against the ground. But the niffs then pulled themselves to their feet, dragging the rest of themselves and fires at the council, getting a few of them, but the rest pull up their shields and protect themselves. Adlercapt lowers his gun and walks out of the room.

Regis kept his eyes lock onto his as he was helpless to do anything about it, a few of the Niflheim members followed him, but Ravus stayed in the room as Adlercapt was gone.

~8~8~8~

Back on the ships as the descend from the sky, Nyx and Ava look down at the beast, holding Luna and the armor man hostage, but then looks up as they saw the ship was falling apart. "Shit!" Ava calls out as the wreckage fall and hits the platform they were standing off and hung onto the side, they then look down at the two and Ava felt her heart twitch in pain as she looks at the two. The slaughter of her people - _Never again…_ \- she mutters. The killing of her mother and brother. - _Never again.._ \- she mutters, the murder of her father. - _Never again._ \- she said louder, gripping her blade. Crowe's untimely death. - _Never again!_ \- she shoulder louder as rage boils in her blood. And Penla's murder, - _Never again!_ \- she shouts then lets go as she falls to the beast.

It swung at her, but she rolls and dodges it, it swung at her again, but she twist and misses it, she then reaches the tentacle holding Luna, readies herself as she plunge her dagger into it's flesh and it screeches in pain, Nyx stiffen everytime that beast swung at her. He then lets go as well, falling for the beast, he dodges the tentacles and plunge his blade into tentacle that held the armor man. They both look at the beast and charge up their fireballs, but the creature flung its tentacles around, making them fire their fireballs at parts of the ship, destroying more of the ship and the beast wails out at them. Ava then turns to Luna and looks down at the tentacle and stabs at the flesh a few times, making the beast shriek in pain, then lets Luna fall, Nyx watches as Ava dives for Luna, then turns his attention to the armor man and manages to free him as well and they both dive for the girls.

Ava wraps an arm around Luna as they both fell, Nyx jumps after them, stepping over the wreckage that blocks their way, Nyx then jumps out grips a hold of Ava's hand and then he held onto a hanging catwalk. The armor man grips a hold of it as well and they look at each other, "You alright?" Nyx calls out. Ava grips onto Nyx's wrist as she tightens her arm around Luna's waist. "I'm okay!" she calls out and they look up at the beast.

~8~8~8~

Thundra was shot out at the niff, shocking their circuits and they collapse to the ground, dead or something. Then Regis drops his shield. "Come, we must escape while we still can." Clarus informs his king as he started to walk. "No, Clarus." Regis orders and Clarus stops and turns to him.

Then Regis turns and looks up at the ships that were falling from the sky, "I fear escape is no longer an option." Regis informs him as the other council members look at the falling ships as well. Then suddenly an armor man with Niflheim design jumps into the singing room and lands behind them. They all turned and look at him.

General Glauca turns and looks at the remaining council members that he was sent to kill. "General Glauca." Regis states as he remembers the man very well. The same man that killed King Magus 12 years ago.

~8~8~8~

The four look up at the beast as it lost it's grip and falls they look up at it, then Ava looks down at Luna, "Are you alright? Can you stand?" she asks, Luna nods and Ava moves her over to the inside of the catwalk beside them. Then Ava pulls her arm out of Nyx's grasp and he looks at her, "What are you doing?!" he questions as the armor man stayed close to Luna. "Surviving." she answers, he gets her meaning and joins her on the bars and they both held up a huge shield as the beast flicks his tentacles at them.

Ava fights with all her might to keep the shield from failing, her heart hammers at the excitement that pumps the adrenaline in her blood. Making her orbs flicker between blue and flame neon blue. She shuts them tight, - _Don't change, don't change…_ \- she tells herself, then calms her blood and opens her ocean blue eyes.

Then they both drop the shield and kneel down as the armor man and Luna were next to them, then look over seeing a transport ship fly in close to them, the side door open and out steps a glaive, "Luche!" Nyx calls out, trying to warn him, but he turns and was smack by the tentacle, making him fly away. Ava flinch as she knew it had to hurt. Then the beast pulls himself on top of it and started to cook in the sunlight. Ava looks at the ship and at Luna who got the same idea. Ava pulls her blade back out and flung it at the ship, landing inside. Nyx looks over and saw Ava pull herself up, "What are doing?" he questions her as Luna ran along the bars and jumps onto the side of the ship, Ava ran to her and pulls Luna on board and the ran for the control.

Nyx shot a look at the other man, who shrugs at him and flashes onto the ship and looks at Nyx, he sighs rolling his eyes, "You've gotta be kidding me." he mutters ran and threw his blade at the ship and jumps right onto the ship. The armor man grips his arm and pulls Nyx to his feet and they ran for the controls.

They both enter to see Luna in the pilot seat, "They teach piloting back at the royal academy?" he questions and the two look at him, he then grips a hold of Luna's shoulder, "Give me that." he orders and pulls her out of the seat and took the controls. Then flew the transport ship through the airship, Ava grips a hold of Nyx's seat as the armor man grips a hold of Luna's with one hand. The beast shrieking from on top as he dive for it.


	9. Death of the King

_Chapter 9: Death of the King_

General Glauca stood firm as he held his broad sword, "It's been a long time since I fought at your side, old friend." Clarus states as he held his sword ready, the last of the council ran and stood in front of them, "Yes, but this time it is not your fight. If you wish to leave, go now." Regis informs him.

But Clarus smirks to himself "And abandon my king? I think not, besides I can't have the king of Talasin have all the credit." he states and Regis smirks a little at the memory of his old friend that stayed by his side through everything. "Besides, our magic is bound to you. If you fall, Lucis fall." Clarus reminds him. Regis stood ready, "Then let us once more into the fray, old friend." Regis states.

Then Clarus was ready as the shield of the king, Glauca charges at them, striking the councilmen out of the way and charges right at the two.

~8~8~8~

The transport ship descends down from the ship as it was coming apart, the two standing held tight onto the seat as some of the ship hits them in the back. Nyx looks at one of the building that was pointed onto the top, he moves in close then stabs the beast, then they descends down faster as the airship crashes on top of the beast as it was per white husk as the airship destroys the whole building, Ava grips onto the control stick as well and helps Nyx steer the ship.

Luna looks at the two, "You must take me to king Regis." she tells him, the two look at her as the armor man stands at her side. "Are you out of your mind? Insomnia is a war zone." Nyx reminds her. "I have a duty. I cannot neglect it." Luna assures him. Ava looks at him as she understood what she meant. "Yeah, I've heard all that before." Nyx tells her "Then you know we must hurry." She states as she must return to Regis, as Ava moves away and stood at the door "Hurry to do what? Get yourself killed?" Nyx questions her, "I do not fear death." she said in a meaning tone and Ava shot a look at her as the armor man looks at Ava. Luna just pissed Nyx off even more "Enough with the all this brave princess act." he snaps at her.

Ava looks over at Nyx then back out as the citadel came into view, "Just pray that this thing will make the trip." he states as he tries to stay on course of the citadel. Ava clutch her fist as she was not tired of running from who she was and is, then clutches her chest as gripping a hold of the ring under her clothing.

~8~8~8~

Clarus charges at Glauca, but the general blocks is attack. Regis fires thundra at him and hit his shoulder armor, Clarus strikes him again, but the general moves right out of the way, grips the man's arms and throws him to the side, crashing into the ground. Then he charges at Regis, but he thrust his hands out and swords that appear out of nowhere block his way and sword.

But the blades were shaking a little, Regis grunts as he tries to hold the swords out, which was straining him. Then Clarus pulls himself back up and charges at Glauca, but the general moves out of the way, grips onto him and throw him at the walking, knocking Regis over in the process. Clarus hits the way, Glauca grips a hold of one of Regis's swords and throws it right at Clarus, impaling him right onto the wall.

He cries out in pain then went limp. "Clarus!" Regis calls out as he lost another friend to Glauca, then looks out the window and saw one of the airship taking the crystal Ardyn and Adlercapt watches from the other airship, "Well, I dare say everything processed according to plan. No?" Ardyn states as he was proud of himself. Aldercapt didn't smile, but looks at Ardyn, "So it has. We have broken the wall. All that remains is to break the city." he states as the ships start to lift up. Dragging the crystal capsule. "Shall we take our leave, then? The sun will soon set. We need not be here to witness the terrors of the night." Ardyn advises him.

Then Adlercapt turns and walks into the ship as Ardyn follows him, it closes up and both ships flew off and left the city to it's doomed fate.

Not too far from them, the transport ship with the four aboard, Ava and Luna look up and saw the capsule being taken away, "The crystal." Luna exclaims and looks at the citadel. "You're going too fast. We have to land." Luna informs him, Ava looks out the side as she saw the balcony, Nyx smirks a little "Yeah, you're gonna have to give me a minute on that." he states, "We may not have a minute." Ava calls out. Nyx shot her a look, "There is no time. I will go on my own." Luna states then looks at Ava who nods at her. Nyx looks at Luna, "What? You got wings underneath that dress? You can't use magic." Nyx informs her. Luna looks over at the balcony then eyes Ava, who nods at her again and looks at Nyx. "Not all miracles are made my magic. I do not fear death. What I fear is doing nothing and losing everything and I know I do not stand in this alone." he states then gets out of her seat and jumps out.

Ava then follows after, throwing her blade pass Luna, jumping right at her, shifting their weight and they flew out and land on the balcony, the armor man scoffs and rolls his eyes. Nyx rolls his eyes as well, "Oh, come on." he whines then jumps out as well, throws his knife and jumps right at the balcony in front of them as they stood up, the armor man flew down with his blacken wings and stood with them. "You can thank magic for that miracle, your highness." he tells her as he pants. "Come on, lets go." Ava states and they started to run into the building.

They ran down the hallway, trying to reach the signing room, - _Regis. Regis. Regis. Regis. Regis!_ \- Ava calls outs as her mind was going crazy, she needs to save him.

~8~8~8~

Glauca strikes at him, but Regis pulls up his shield, blocking the attack. "You have the crystal. What more would you take from me?" Regis questions him. But with a swift push the shield was broken making Regis lose focus. Glaucs then grips a hold of him hand, pulling it forward.

Then in one down swing, Regis's hands were chop right off. He gasp, staggers in his stop then fall to a knee and grips his hand, the swords drop to the ground and the ring rolls out and away from him as it was covered in blood.

Ravis then kneels down picks up the ring and looks at it, ambition and lust for power clouds eyes "The ring of the Lucii. I lost my mother, my country, my brithright. And my bride-to-be. Niflheim was the only life left to me." Ravus growls at rage boils in him, looking down at the king of Lucis, "But all of that was for this and King Magus's ring, that he passed onto his daughter. The only child left of the Talasin royal bloodline." he states and looks down at the ring, holding it up.

Glauca then turns to him, "The ring belongs to me now." Ravus states then pulls his other hand up, Glauca charges at him, the four misfits burst into the room, seeing that was happening. Ava looks at Ravus, "No don't!" she calls out, but he ignores her and puts the ring on. Everything slowed down, but Ava wasn't effected by the effect as her ring was glowing as well. She looks down at it and pulls it out from her shirt and saw the blue gem glowing an armor like shield protected her, she was in awe, but snaps herself out of it and looks around, then at Ravus as the ring glows and she ran to Regis. "Hear me, Lucian kings of old, for I am Ravus Nox Fleuret and none is more worthy of your power than I." he calls out to the ghosts of the old. Ava lowers her head and shook it. "Oh Ravus, you poor fool." she mutters.

Ravus looks up at the kings as they were refusing him, "No. why?" he questions them. "Why do you refuse me?" he questions them, Ava turns away and wraps her arms around Regis, then heard Ravus's cry of pain as he arm caught fire, she buries her face in Regis's shoulder. Ravus fell to his knees and the ring fell off, time speeding back up. The three look around as Glauca misses him by inches. Then they look over and saw Ravus's entire arm on fire as he was screaming in pain, Regis looks down at him as he wraps his arm around Ava. She then pulls away, hearing the ring rolling towards them. Looks down and picks it up, she then looks at Regis and at Luna, seeing her looking at the ring as well. The armor man readied his blade as Glauca stood up turns to them. Ava looks at him and gasp. "Look out!" Luna calls out, running to them.

Nyx threw out his blade at Glauca, but the general smacks it away and Nyx jumps right at the ground, sliding against it. Then the armor man charges at him, Glauca turns and blocks his attack. Ava quickly walks over to Regis's side as Luna ran to his other side, gripping his cane, then they held his arms and pulls him to his feet. Ava stops as she looks at Ravus then back at Luna and Regis. She groans to herself, "I'm never going to live this down." she mutters at herself then turns to Ravus and threw an ice spell at him, freezing his whole arm over, killing the fire. Glauca smacks the armor man away and he slides back on his feet, with his sword out in front of him. Nyx growls loudly as he then threw thundra at him, damaging his armor a little, then threw his blade right at him, but he knocks it away again.

Then throws the other blade at him, jumps at him, pressing his feet into the man's chest and flips back, the armor man dashes to the side and charges at him, Glauca jumps missing him, but as he came back down, the armor man swing right back at him, hitting the blade that Glauca pulls up in time, block the attack and was sliding away from the treating, king, princess and Glaive. Nyx and the armor man stood side to side, facing Glauca as his armor regenerates. Then Nyx charges at him, swing his two kuais at him, but Glauca blocks all the swings. The two women pulled Regis to the elevator and uses his magic to open it. The armor man looks back at them then stops back and quickly joins them. Luna steps into the elevator, followed by the armor man and then Ava. Regis turns and looks back at the fighting foes.

Nyx threw his blade up, but Glauca grips a hold of him, making Nyx appear right above him and was make against the ground. "Quickly, through here." Regis calls out and threw thundra right at him, damaging his shoulder guard and kneel on one knee. Nyx shook off the impact and look at Glauca. "Nyx, come on. Hurry." Ava calls out to him, he hears her calls then quickly pulls himself to his feet, threw his blade out, it strikes at the metal inside the elevator next to Ava and Nyx jumps inside and lands in her arms. The sudden jumps makes her stumble back at bit and lean against the wall. He then looks out and saw Glauca's armor regenerates as he stood up and the doors were closed. Nyx pants as he leans against Ava. "You okay?" she asks him. He nods, "You?" he asks her. "I'm okay." she answers, he nods and pats her arm, "That's good to know." he states.

The armor man's blade disappears into black smoke and he grips a hold of Regis's cut hand, "This is back, your fingers won't grow back without the proper treatment. We need to stop the bleeding first." he states and looks at Luna, she caught on, places the cane under her arm and rips off some of her dress then started to bandage wound. Regis then looks over Nyx as he was relaxing in Ava's arms. "This leads to a hidden passageway. Follow it. Once you are away, make for Altissia. Notics awaits you there." Regis orders as Nyx moves out of Ava's arms and places his blades away.

Then he looks at his king as Luna looks at him as well. "Your majesty-" she states as the armor man places his hand on her shoulder "You knew this was coming-" Nyx states as Ava grips a hold of his arm, trying to keep him calm. "Yes." Regis admits as he looks at his glaive. "But it was the only way to draw their wraith from Notics." he states as Nyx was fuming. Ava place her hand on Nyx's shoulder. "Is that the way of king? Sacrifice Lucian sons to save his own?" Nyx questions him. "To save the world." Luna and Ava answer him and Nyx looks down at her. She then stops back and removes herself from his person, "See Luna safely to Altissia." Regis asks of him.

Nyx just scuffs at him a little, "This is not an order from a king to his glaive. This is a plea from one man to another. Please, Nyx Ulric, keep her safe. For the future of all." he states and Nyx looks away, "The future?" he questions. Ava sighs and hugs herself. "Night becomes day, an endless horror stays. Monsters of all kind, terror and claims, no one can escape their sight. for the night of Deamon kind begins, but for go Chosen king will purge monster alike, ending the endless night." Ava quotes and everyone looks at her, "That is the future that will come if Niflheim wins, but if we can do something about it, that is still a chance." she states, looking up at Nyx. He went to say something, but then something lands on top of the elevator.

Making them flinch and look up at the ceiling. "Must of forced the door to open, damn bastard." the armor man states, Regis pants and pulls out the ring. "Here." he states and offers it to Luna, who just looks at it. "Take this. It is time it passes into another's keeping." he states, Luna hesitated for a moment, then Ava looks down at her ring and held it up thinking of her father. Nyx looks at her ring and saw the engravings on it. - _Keep this with you at all times and never forget who you are._ \- Magus had once told her, the armor man looks over at Ava's ring on the change then back at she then grips it tightly. Luna then takes a hold of the ring in her hands.

She looks sadly at him and nods a little, then the elevator opens up and Luna walks out first along with the armor man and Nyx. Ava took a hold of Regis's hand and pulls him out of the elevator, he limps behind her, holding her hand, but he needed to make a decision now as they were almost to the door, Regis slips his hand through Ava's, making her stops and look at him, the other stop as well and looks at him, "Regis?" Ava asks him. He just smiles at her, realization hits her as her face was covered in horror, "No." she mutters, he then raises his hand and a barrier as created, "No, no!" Ava shouts as she press her hands to the barrier that separated them. "No, please. Stop." Luna cries out as she race back to Regis, but the wall stops her as well. The armor man runs back to them, "Stay back." he orders and pulls Luna away, holding her in his arms, "Regis, don't leave me." Ava protested as she bangs on the wall. But Nyx race back to her as well and pulls her away. "Ava." he said, holding her in his arms.

"Please don't leave us." Luna begs him, "I know your mother would wish the same as me. That you and Notics live happily." he states with a smile on his face as the two girls look at him in horror, Ava shakes her head gripping onto Nyx's arm that held her shoulders from behind. "All those years captive because I failed you. Not again. Locked doors will seal your fate no longer." he tells her, "King Regis…" she mutters, then he looks behind him and back at the others. "Ava, for years you have been deining your fate, taking it into your own hands, building yourself back up from nothing." he states as a tear slides down her cheek. "I am so proud of you and I know your parents would be proud as well. You are no longer that scared little girl anymore, you. My dear, a warrior born of her own making." he tells her, "Regis…" she states.

Then more noise came from behind him, "Listen to me Ava, no more running. Stand tall for who and what you are. Its what your father would of wanted." he states and she chuckles a little as more tears slide down her cheeks. "Our future goes with you now, Nyx Ulric. Take care of Ava and godspeed." he tells him, Nyx hesitated to answer but he and the armor man pulls the women away from the shield, Regis then lowers his hand and turns to the elevator.

It breaks and crashes down and out came Glauca, he stood on the ground, salutes Regis with a bow then stood straight with his blade ready. Regis tosses his cane to the side, Glauca charges at him, but Regis uses his bandage hand and fires thrundra right at him, making him grunt and fly back, smacking against the wall and fall on his ass, landing back on the ground. But he stand back to his feet and came at him again, Regis fires Thundra right back him, but Glauca blocks it and slow ascends onto Regis, "Behold the king of Lucis, who horded tranquility within his precious wall." Glauca states as he moves in closer to Regis, "Where is your tranquility now, king?" Glauca questions him as he was right in front of him, "Here is your peace, by steel's swift descent." he states, then shove Regis, making him shoot at the wall then turn around, Glauca turns as well, the two were back to back.

Glauca then flips his blade, the two girls broke out of the men grasp and ran back to the wall, pressing their hands to the wall and tears stream down their face and the general thrust his blade right into Regis, making him gasp, Ava gasp as well. Then the armor man pulls Luna away from the wall as Nyx grips Ava's shoulder, pulling her away and turns her away. "Don't look." he tells her, pressing her cheek against his arm as he held her tight and Ava grips onto his coat, Glauca then roars, pulling the blade out a little then thrust it all the way through him. Regis gags as Ava finches with fright. Nyx stiffens at her cries then Ava turns back and looks at Regis as he was gripping the blade then he looks up at them. "Go." he whispers as they looked at him.

They all did move and look at him, then Glauca pulls his blade right out, turning to Regis as he just stood there, then with one push Regis collapses to the ground dead, Ava covers her mouth and cries softly to herself. Nyx grips her shoulder tightly then moves away Ava turns and saw him pulls out his blade, "Nyx, no!" she protested, restraining him from attacking. "Get out of the way, Ava." he growls, his eyes staying on Glauca. "Please Nyx." she begs him. He looks down into her tear stained eyes, "We have to get away. It's what Regis would of wanted." she states as she sniffles then he looks away from her and places his dagger away.

He then takes her by the shoulder, she looks back at Regis's dead body and then turns away. The armor man pulled Luna as well and they ran for the door and was gone.

Glauca stood there in his stance as he watches the four run off, then down a Regis dead body, but then stiffens as he has another order to fullfill.


	10. The Truth of her Majesty

_Chapter 10: The Truth of her Majesty_

The armor man, Luna, Nyx and Ava ran through the hallway and found themselves in the garage. They all look around and spot a car as the armor man spots a motorcycle. The three ran to the car as the man ran to the motorcycle. He mounts onto it as the three climb into the car, but Luna and Ava stop and looks up at the statute of the Lucian king from long ago, then Ava looks at Luna and places her hand on her shoulder, "Luna." she states, she looks at her, nods and they both climb inside.

Nyx starts the car as the motorcycle roars, then the car moves and the armor man follows them, leaving the garage and the citadel.

" _Lady Lunafreya has escaped with the ring. Find her at once. She is not to leave the city." Glauca orders the others._

The car drives out of the tunnel and onto the road, "Ulric to command. Come in, captain." Nyx tries to get a hold of Drautos, Ava leans forward, wipes her tears away with sniffle as she looks at the news that was playing. The armor man follows right behind them. ' _Footage of the perpetrators was captured by a nearby surveillance camera. Here are images of the six subjects._ ' the report states as pictures of the six, Libertis Ostium being one of them. "Crap." Ava mutters as she recognizes his face, Nyx looks as well. ' _One has been identified as Galahdain refugee, Libertis Ostium, a former member of the Lucian Kingsglaive._ ' the reporter states and Ava leans back into her seat and press her hand to her forehead.

Hatting Niflheim even more for the lies they promise to people and how those promises will spread. "Dammit!" swore as he best friend was now a traitor to Lucis. Luna looks at him as Ava shook her head, but then Luna shrieks as they were fired at. Nyx swerves the car a little as the armor man behind them, dodges the firing as well. Ava looks out her window at the transport ship with traitor glaives on the opening. Her eyes pulse as she was able to see their faces, rage boils in her as she saw Luka Defimen. He just laughs "This guy doesn't know when he's beat." he snorts, making Ava growl and the man following them smirks to himself. "Can you drive?" Nyx asks Luna, she looks at him, "I can try." she answers.

Then takes the wheel as Nyx climbs his way into the back next to Ava as she looks at him and moves out of the way, but he grips onto her leg and pulls himself in the back with her and his face lands in her chest. She blushes and looks down at him as he pulls his face up and looks at her. "Hi." he mutters, she scoffs with disbelief in her smile. "Hi." she answers and he pulls himself off her. Then opens the door and leans out of it a little, "I'll be right back he tells them then pops his head out, then his dagger to the transport ship. But he didn't jump to the ship, then realization hits him. He lost his powers when the king died, he then looks back and saw that Ava was gone. "Ava?" he calls out and looks in the front. Then they were fired on again, making Luna swerve and Nyx to crash to the side as the door slams close. "Give me the wheel." he tells her and grips the wheel. "Go!" he orders and she moves back to the side

Luka laughs again as he took a hold of the blade and pulls it out of the metal, "No warping for you this time, hero." he chuckles up then looks up and gasp in surprise as Ava was right in front of them, she glares at them with death in her eyes. "Hello again, boys." she said in a dark tone. Damous growls and charges at her from behind, but she quickly ducks, spins back around, pulls out her blade, stood back up and thrust it into his neck. He gasp at her as the other two step back in shock as Ava was not happy. "Say hello to the Ifirt." she growls then pulls her blade out and he collapse onto the ground, dead.

She then turns to the other two and they take another step back from her, "What's wrong? You scared?!" she growls at them in a hissing tone. Luka glares and looks over at Patgullous, "Get her." he orders and shoves him forward, but her hands move fast then they could blink, gripping his neck and snaps it. She then tosses him to the side and steps closer to Luka as he then growls at her. He charges forward, raising Nyx's blade at her, but she moves fast again, griping his wrist and thrust her blade right into his belly. He gasp and looks at her as her eyes glared right at him, "That's fpr Crowe. Traitor." she growls at him then he lets go of Nyx's blade, letting Ava catch it and he slips off her blade and collapse onto the floor, coughing up blood as Ava stood over him.

Luka just glares at her, "You don't know when you're beaten." she quotes his words right back at him, "Fucking Ulric whore." he snaps at her, she said nothing as she places her foot on his neck, "I'd rather be his whore then a slave to the empire's lies." she tells him, he looks at her, "They were going to kill you anyway, so… why not take that away from them?" she states and with a twist of her leg, she snaps his neck and he dies instantly. "Hearth and home." she said the glaive oath and vanishes from sight.

Luna looks at Nyx, "You are without your magic." she states and he shot a look at her, "You notice that, huh?" he states as the armor man dives up next to them as a truck was right behind them, "It must of died with the king." Nyx states as Ava reappears back in the car. "You're making a mess in my city, Glaive." the guard from before calls out and they look behind them. "I'd thought I told you not to go playing hero?" he questions him. Ava shook her head, surprise he even came. Then shot a look at Nyx as he was surprise he was back in the seat, "I'll tell you later." she states and sat back down. "Leave the ship to me. You and your girl got a royal fare to see to." he states and drove up next to them.

He looks over at the ship and fires onto it, the turrets fired right back at him, he looks at the three in the car and fall back. But Nyx didn't stop as another transport ship flies right to them as Nyx makes for the curve, then the back opens to a Niflheim walker in the back, Ava gasp right at it. The man growls then took out his whistle, then blows on it, a sound did not come out of it, but then a roar echos, making the three turns and saw a black dragon fly out and shot black fire at the transport ship, the walker got out in time but the rest of the ship caught fire and spins out of control as crashes into the ground below. But the walker block the way, making Nyx head straight for the rail, "Oh god." Ava mutters as she brace herself, the armor man dives straight for it, then they both went over the edge.

Diving right for the docks below. The bikes crashes onto the ground as the armor man was flapping his wings, hoovering in the air. He then watches the car take nose dive, flips onto its top and lids forward. He follows after them as the car came to a stop right on the edge. "Move it." Nyx orders Luna and she gets out in time as the car went over the edge with Nyx and Ava still inside. The armor man flies down to Luna and helps her to her feet, then they saw the walkers jump down onto the roof and heads right for them, but the black dragon shot fire between the two, making a line and separates them. "Come." the armor man states and pulls Luna along and quickly make their way down the stairs.

The car slides down between the two buildings as Ava pulls herself into the front, then Nyx moves quickly and turns the car onto the side, hopping to slow the descend down. But they hit a cooler, making Ava gasp and Nyx grunt, falling out of the car, but the both held onto the car, seeing an office window in front of them. They swing inside and roll onto the carpet ad the car continues its fall to the ground. Ava lifts her head up as Nyx did so as well. "Maybe not all miracles are made by magic." he states pulling himself onto his hands and knees and Ava flops her head back to the ground, groaning.

~8~8~8~

Luna and the armor man make a run for it, but the walker above fires right at them, the armor man moves fast and shielded Luna from the incoming fire. Nyx and Ava pop out of the building and saw that the two were cornered. Then saw a transport ship come into view and aim their weapons at him and Ava, "Oh great." Nyx complains and they make a run for it as the turrets fired onto them, they ran into the construction dodging the bullets, but thanks to those bullets the site started to fall off the wall, Ava grunts as she grips onto the bar along with Nyx and it falls right on top of the walker.

Giving Luna and the armor man time to escape. The construction falls on top of the walker, pinning it down and they both fell onto the ground, the two stops and looks at the glaives as they pulled themselves back up and onto their hands and knees. Ava pulls herself back to her feet and pants, but then the turrets fired at them again. She then pulls Nyx to his feet and they ran, catching up with the two, "The hell did you do to piss these things off?" Nyx questions as they were in the building. "It's not me they're after. It's the ring." Luna answers him and Ava looks at the stairs, "Shut up and climb!" she shouts and they ran up the stairs.

Then right into another room, "What's so special about this ring? Don't tell me the future's riding on it?" Nyx questions her, then they all take cover behind the shelve, "He who wears the ring communes the Lucii and commands great power." Luna answers him. "What king of power?" Nyx asks and Ava sighs. "Forbidden power, sealed thousands of years ago within the ring." she answers and Nyx looks over at her, "The old wall. I thought that was a bedtime story." he states and Ava shook her head. "It is no story, Nyx." Ava tells him, then they look to the window, hearing the machines outside, looking for them. "I can assure you it is not. But the Lucii grant their power only to those they deem worthy." Luna states. "And to those they see unfit to wield power of the ring, they burn the life right out of them." Ava adds in as well. Nyx nods and looks back out the window. "So that guy who tired it on back there, I guess he wasn't deemed worthy." Nyx jokes as Ava just hung her head in shame.

She then raise her head back at him, "That was Ravis Nox Fleuret." Ava answers and Nyx looks at her in surprise, "My brother." Luna clarifies and Nyx looks away from them, "These 12 years have charged Ravis. He is bound by the past, and lost is lost in his lust for power." Luna states then the window was broken as Deamon bugs were now inside, they look at right at them as the armor man stood. "How they hell did the find us?" Nyx questions as the bugs were shrieking, the armor man protects Luna. Ava growls and pulls out the blade she took back, she then charges at the bug and stabs it right in its belly then threw it to the side. Nyx watches as Ava stops the other bug from attacking her, but then the wiring on it's head short-circuits on its head and it dies, dropping to the ground. Ava looks at Nyx as she was confused, he walks over to the bug and they both knee down and look at the wiring that was implanted on its head.

Realization hits them both and they look at Luna, "Your hair-pin. They're tracking it." he states and they walk back over to the two and kneels down in front of them. "Give it to me." he states, Luna pulls out the pin and he take it, sitting down and looks over it as Ava looks at it from his shoulder, "I had a little sister once. She was killed when the empire came." Nyx starts, Ava looks at him, knowing his past when he once told her, Luna and the armor man looks at him, "I couldn't save her. I was a helpless then as I am now. I couldn't show her the future she wanted." he states, then found the tracker as Ava places her hand on his shoulder. He looks at her as she gave him a comforting smile, he smiles back at her then looks down. "True power is not something that is found by those who seek it. It is something that comes to those who deserve it." Luna tells him, he shot a look at her then looks away. "Your sister wanted you to see a future as well." she states and Nyx looks at her as the armor man looks at her as well.

Luna looks down, "Anyone would wish the same for family they love." Luna states and Ava smiles at her. Then giggles, making the three look at her, "Always have your ways with words, don't you, Luna?" Ava giggles, making Nyx smirk and looks back at Luna, "You don't pull any punches, do you?" he jokes and grips Ava's hand in his, but then a swarm of deamon bugs came in and makes the two stand up and the armor man shield Luna. Ava looks down at the hair-pin and tracker in Nyx's hand and she snatches it away. He looks at her, "Ava!" he calls out as she pulls away, "Hey, here. I'm right here!" she calls to the swarm, waving her arms. Getting their attention. "Come get me!" she calls out and ran for it, "Damn her!" Nyx calls out and followed, " _Do you hear me? Repeat, this is Drautos._ " the captain finally speaks as Nyx's hurries to Ava's side, took a hold of her arm and ran for it. But then they stop as a walker aims it turrets at them.

"Your timing's impeccable, captain." Nyx states and they make a break for it, then slide down behind a shelve and Nyx held Ava in his arms "If the Lucii are real, they sure don't seem to mind their city getting torn apart." Nyx states as Ava pulls her head up, "The Lucii only offer power, but they cannot lift a finger to help the people, it is against the rules." Ava shouts over the firing as they stood up and ran. " _You're to rendezvous and regroup. Understood?_ " Drautos orders them as they continue to dodge, then hides behind a wall and Nyx looks back at the walker as it was aim right at them, "That might not be so easy, captain." Nyx informs him as Ava looks at the deamons and back at the tacker in her hand. "Our wings have been clipped in case you didn't know." he states and they both ran out of the building and step onto the walker, the deamons flew out of the building and right at them.

Ava looks around then jumps onto the opening, trying to pull herself up, but then the deamons flew right at her, making her loose her grips and she shrieks as she fall, "Ava!" Nyx calls out, but she grips back onto the transport ship as the hair-pin drops from her hand and onto the ground. There stood the armor man and Luna as she picks it up and looks at the transport ship, the deamons flew right as her, but she threw the hair-pin right at the ship and the circled above her, making the armor man shield her and the deamons crash into the engines. Making the ship spin out of control. Nyx drops to the ground with the transport ship that crash behind him, then he looks up as Ava as she falls from the air. He held his arms out and catches her. They look at each other. Then at the walker that was falling for them.

Nyx squats down, holding Ava tightly in his arms, as she wraps hers around his neck and they both closed their eyes and the walker smashes to the ground around them. Luna moves out of the armor man's arms and ran to the two glaives. " _Ulric, Ava. Are you alright?_ " Drautos asks them. Nyx opens his eyes and saw that they weren't hurt. Then he moves back as Ava pulls out and flutters her eyes open. "We're not dead, if that's what you mean sir." Nyx answers him, then he press his forehead against Ava's and they both sigh with relief. " _Head to section D as soon as you can. I'll have an evacuation team ready._ " Drautos orders them as Nyx pulls away and stood up with Ava in his arms and she kept her arms wrap around his shoulders, "Don't suppose you can meet us at the gate. I'd kinda like to get the hell out of this city with my girlfriend." he jokes and Ava chuckles at him. He then places her back on her feet and tried to look for a way out as Ava then started to climb the walker, " _Imperials hold all exits. There's no way through._ " Drautos informs him as Ava swung herself over then, held her hand out to Nyx as he jumps up and grabs it. " _I'll meet you at section D. cut all radio contact until then. And make sure you get there._ " Drautos orders as Ava pulls him up and over the top, "It's a date, sir." Nyx jokes again they walk both quickly back to the others.

~8~8~8~

To a round about of a square, Nyx looks out. Seeing it was empty. Ava right behind him, Luna and the armor man. He then turns to the three, "Don't move until I say it's safe, all right?" he tells them, the armor man and Luna nod and as he turns to leave, but Ava grips his hand in both of hers, he turns back and looks at her. Ava bites her lip and looks down. Nyx smiles a little at her then tilts her head up and she looks at him, "It will be fine." he assures her. She hesitated for a moment then nods at him. But he saw the doubt in her eyes, then he inhales as he press his lips to her, she surrenders to him and press her hand to his arm, then became intense as the two look away, Luna smiles as the armor man was fuming at Nyx. Then pulls back and press his forehead against hers. "Trust me." he tells her, she nods at him and he steps out of the shadows, his hand slips through both of hers as he was now in the square.

He states on the sidewalk and looks around, "Ulric, reporting." he calls out, Ava grips the side of the pillar tightly as she watches for any sign. "I have the princess. She's alive and well." he calls out, then a shot rang out and Nyx grunts as he was hit with a bullet, Ava stiffens in horror as her face reflected her fear. Luna flinches as well and the armor man grips a hold of Luna. Nyx press his hand to his wound and then looks up, seeing Luche alive and aiming a gun at him. Ava looks at him as well and pants loudly as she felt the urge to protect Nyx. Luche fires at him again, hitting Nyx, he grunts in pain then collapse onto the ground as Luche walks down the steps. "No!" Luna calls out as she and Ava ran out to him. "Get out of here!" Nyx orders them as the two stops and the armor man grabs a hold of Luna's arm and Ava stops.

Luche stops at him as Nyx pants in pain, "You got some fight in you, Nyx. I'll give you that." Luche tells him, Nyx spits out some of his blood and glare at Luche. Then he shot a look over at the three, "Run, get out of here!" Nyx orders them. The armor man pulls them back, but Ava struggles in his grasp as Nyx went to attack, but Luche grips his wrist and shoves him back down and Nyx drops his blade. "I can't believe you're still moving." Luche snaps and kick Nyx in the wound making him cry out and grips his wounds, Ava stiffens and ran to him, "With that hollow-point in you." Luche states as Ava crashes onto her knees behind him. "Nyx." she whimpers, gripping his shoulder. "All Crowe could do was scream when one tore her insides apart." he states and Ava glares at him, "You killed Crowe? Why?" she questions him. "Why'd you do it?" Nyx questions as Ava pulled him to her. Luche turns to them. "Because the Kingsglaive is nothing. An old man's battle fodder sent to die in Insomnia's wars." Luche informs him.

Ava growls as she glares at Luche. "While our homes are bound and shackled." he snaps and Ava shook her head. "And you think siding with the enemy will free your people? Free you home?!" she snaps at him. Nyx looks up at him as well, "Niflheim took your home." he chokes as Ava looks at him as he grips her hand in need of comfort. "Took all our homes! Nothing will ever change that." Nyx tells him and Luche scuffs at him. "You never too smart." he states then looks at Ava as she was comforting Nyx, "And another thing, I've always hated you for the one thing I couldn't have." he states and Nyx looks at him, as well as did Ava. "You had this." he said and points his gun at Ava as he kneels down in front of them. "Beautiful she-devil wrapped around your finger, had her at your beckon call." he states and the two look at him and shock, "Every man in the Glaive wanted her and were willing to kill you to get her, but we all knew that she would slaughter all of us from trying to lay a hand on you." he states then stood up.

Luche walks away and Nyx misses his foot by a second, "You could have had a new future with the Empire." Luche states and Ava shook her head, making her tears fall. "Niflheim doesn't promise a future!" Ava calls out, Luche stops and looks at her. "They don't care about the people they take, they only care about power and will eliminate anyone that gets in their way or whoever becomes useless to them." she snaps, then turns Nyx over and land his onto her lap and she press her hand to his as it was on his wound then she looks at him with tears streaming down her face, "You're just a pawn to them! Tu stultus, stultus homo!" she snaps at him in her tongue. Luche laughs at her then walks over to Luna and the armor man, Luna grips the ring in her hand and they both make a run for it. Luche follows them.

Ava turns her attention back onto Nyx as she looks at his wound. "Ava." Nyx states and she shush him. "Don't talk." she states then sniffles and presses both hands to his wound, applying pressure. "You idiot. Stupid, Moran, braindead smartass. Why do you have to be the hero?" she questions as more tears stream down her face. She looks at her, then raise his hand up and cups her cheek, making her lean in it, "Someone has to." he answers and she glares at him and grips his hand. "Once this is over. When we're out of the city and safe from Niflheim, I'll chew out your ass for being a goddamn hero." she said in a weak growl. He chuckles at her, "I'll hold you to that." he states and she turns her attention back to the wounds.

Luna and the armor man ran up to the balcony above and then to the lock door, they both tug on it, but it was lock shut. Luche runs out and corners the two, they both look at him and he steps to them. "There's nowhere to run, princess." he tells her, the armor man glares at him and stood in front of Luna. "The ring." he orders them. The armor man went to strike, but Luna places her hand on his shoulder. He looks at her and stand down. She steps out and Luche takes the ring from her. He aims his gun at then and looks down at the ring.

Ava rips up some of her coat and binds Nyx's wound, but then she looks over at the approaching care and out steps the captain, but the scent that was rationing off him tells her that he can't be trusted anymore.

Luche then steps away from the two and places the ring in the palm of his hand, then looks at Luna. "So many dead over so simple a thing." he states and the armor man shook his head. "That ring is no simple thing." he states and Luche looks at him "But why? For what?" Luche questions him. "Power." Luna answers him and she scoffs at her. "Untold power, beyond the control of someone like you." Luna answers him, he looks at her and back at the ring, "Power…" he states as he was intrigue.

Drautos kneels down next to Nyx as Ava glares at him, holding Nyx close to her. Then another came into the square and they both look over at Libertis was in the car and looks at Drautos as he was standing up and steps away from Nyx and Ava. Then they heard a cry in pain as Luche was now on fire, then he flips over the rail, but Luna catches him and he slips through her hand and falls to the ground. She looks in her hand at the ring she slip off his finger and the two ran back down to the other.

Libertis slams on the gas and charges forward three. Ava pulls Nyx into her arms as Libertis turns to Drautos, slams into him, the man slowly slips from the hood and then Libertis slams him against the wall. Ava pulls away from Nyx and they both look over at the car as it was then flip over and crash onto the higher ground and there stood Drautos, but as General Glauca. "You." Ava growls as she pulls Nyx's off her lap. "Captain." Nyx calls out at Libertis crawls out of the car. Luna and the armor man run to them and kneel behind Nyx. Ava stood up and glares at him, "You killed Regis, my father, Luna's mother and you sent Crowe to her death." Ava growls, Nyx tries to grab her ankle to stop her, but she slips right through his fingers. "I did was I was told to do." he informs her.

She glares and charges at him, "That's no excuse." she snaps and swung at him, but he blocks all of her attack and knocks her blade right at of her hand, then grips a hold of her neck, making her gasp in surprise. Nyx stiffens in fear and tries to crawl to her, but Luna held him back. Ava gags as she was lifted off the ground, "Don't interfere with my mission, glaive. You are nothing with out the king's power." she reminds her. She growls and spits in his face, "Burn in the seven hells traitor." His reaction was read-less as he then threw Ava to the side and she crashes into the wall, then he kicks up her blade right into his hand then flung it right at her, everything slowed down as she gasp falling on her knees "AVA!" Nyx and Libertis call out to her. She looks down at her chest as the blade embedded into her chest, she gasp then looks at Glauca then falls onto her side and laid there in the rumble, conscious still, but wounded with her father's ring next to her. Glauca then turns to the two as Nyx glares at the general. "Nyx!" Libertis calls out to him, Glauca walks to them, Ava pulls the blade out of her chest and then forces herself onto her elbows with her father's ring in hand "It's over. The deamons are unleashed. Lucis has fallen." Glauca tells them. "Surrender the ring." he orders them, but then a glow catches then attention.

They all look over and saw Ava push herself up, her body covered in light blue flames as she held the glowing ring in her hand. Nyx was in awe at what was happening to Ava, then Glauca that something wasn't right with her as she held the ring. "No more… running away." she mutters then looks down at the ring. Glauca went to charge at her, but she slips the ring onto her middle finger and time freezes all together and the lights went off.

~8~8~8~

Ava stood up and walks pass Glauca as she looks up at the Kings and Queens from her bloodline. "Aw… here's a face we thought to have never seen again." queen Mysta states with a spear as her weapon. "Ava, the daughter of King Magus. Finally graces up with her presence." king Rurfas states with a rapier as his weapon and bows to her. "You jest, you want something don't you?" Ava questions them. The two chuckled to themselves, "This one has grown smarter over the years, clever. No longer the scared little girl we once spoke to." Talain said with bow and arrows strap to their back. "Enough!" a stronger voice booms out, making the others look over. "The girl has come to us to take you her role as knight, and we the past kings and queens of Talasin will grant her just that." the previous king of Talasin snaps at them, her eyes widen in wonder at it was her father.

He looks down at her and smiles, "My daughter, kneel." he states as he was in front of her and she did so, he pulls out his sword and gently taps it on her shoulder. "Do you swear to protect the Chosen and the Oracle?" he asks her, "I swear." she answers him, "Do you swear to save guard the bloodline of the Talasin royalty and the people of Talasin?" he asks her again and she raise her head up. "I swear." she answers him, "Do you swear… to live to the fullest and love those closest to you and to never betray them?" he asks her once more, she smiles and nods at him. "I swear." she answers and the sword was removed from her shoulder, "Then raise." he states and she did so, "Ava of Talasin, the crown princess of the Talasin throne, my kin and only daughter. We, the kings and queens of Talasin will watch over you, always." he tells her and her hands went through his ghostly hands.

Ava smiles and looks at him, "It was really great to see you, but… I wish we had more time." Ava cries and he looks at her, "There's so many things I want to tell you, so many thing I want to ask." she starts, but he held his hand up and shook his head. "I wish for the same, but we do not have the time for such things. But always know, I am always with you." he tells her and she looks at him. Then another figure walks up to them and stands close to her father. "Mama…" she mutters and the woman smiles at her. "I miss you, the both of you and I'm sorry I couldn't protect either of you." she whimpers as tears stream down her face. But the woman stood in front of her and stood in front of Ava. "You've carried the burden of our deaths as weights on your shoulders. Please my daughter. Let the past go and look forward towards the future." she tells her.

Ava looks at her and nods her head, "Live and love, my child and remember. We always will love you." she tells her and steps back to her husband and they both started to fade away, "I love you both and thank you." Ava states as she smiles at them, "And we love you as well, Ava. We are so proud of you." her mother calls out to her and they were gone. Ava kneels down and closes her eyes.

~8~8~8~

Time releases the freeze and Glauca strikes at nothing, he looks around and saw that Ava was gone. The other look around as well then the saw her kneeling down as white armor has appeared on her person, similar to the black armor man. She then stood up and held the Talasin's knight sword in her hands. Glauca turns to her, looking at Ava then laughs to himself. "Ava?" Nyx calls out, she looks at him, raise her helmet up, smiles and winks at him. Then lowers her helmet and looks at Glauca. "Of course now it all makes sense." he states and looks at her "Ava Artette Cornell Dwyvaer. Daughter of King Magus Dwyvaer and Queen Maya Artette Cornell Dwyvaer and younger sister to Prince Incurs Damouis Cornell Dwyvear." he said her entire family's names.

Her reactions was nothing as she stabs her sword into the ground, "I see that you're all talk, but you have little to show for it." she said in a calm tone, he scoffs at her, but as soon as he blinks his eyes she was gone, he looks around. "You're fast, but not as fast as me." Ava said from behind him. He went to turn but with a strike of her fist, he went flying into the air, over Libertis and smacks against the ground and was out cold. Ava smirks then makes her way over to Nyx, she kneel down took of her helmet and places it on the side. Nyx was in awe as she was more radiant as before, but the stings of his wounds snaps his out of his trance. "Hold still." Ava tells him then pulls her hand to her forehead and with a down swift of her finger, a symbol appears hoovering above her forehead. "Sanare quod uulneratum esse iniuriam." she chants and places her hand on his wounds and they started to heal.

Nyx felt the pain fade away as the wound closes up with the warmth radiating off her hand. She then pulls away and held the two bullets the Luche had fired at him. "There, you should be fine now." she tells him and then Luna helps Nyx to his feet and he stood just fine on his own. "Thanks." he states and she smiles at him, holding her helmet under her arm, "Looks like I owe you one." he states, she shrugs at him with her smile, "I'll put it on your tab." she jokes and he shot a 'really' look at her. Libertis then walks over to them and the two look at him. "Nyx, Ava… I'm sorry." he said and hung his head shame. "It's okay, Libertis. I honestly can't blame your making the choice like you did. I understand and forgive you." Ava tells him he looks at her and nods his head at her. "Thank you, even though I don't deserve it." he states and Ava smiles at him.

"You save me and Nyx. We owe you now." she states and they turn to Glauca as he was till out, "For a change." he states and she smirks to herself. The looks back at him, "I have a favor to ask of you, Nyx, Libertis." she states and they both look at her, "Libertis, I'd like you to meet Princess Lunafreya Nox Fleuret of Tenebrae and the prince's beloved bride-to-be." Ava introduce the two, Luna bows to them a little. "She has a destiny that she so stubbornly has to fulfill, I ask you both. See her safely out of Insomnia." Ava states as the armor man steps next to Ava. Luna looks down at the ring in her hands. Then Ava curls them up and Luna looks at her. "Be strong Luna. Nyx and Libertis will take care of you from now on." Ava tells her steps away from them. "What about you?" Luna asks her in worry. "Ava." Nyx starts as he grip her arm, stopping her, "What the hell are you doing?" Libertis questions her. She smiles then turns and surprise Nyx by pressing her lips to his. He was shock, of course, then he gave in and grips her elbows.

But then Ava pulls away and press her forehead against his, looking him in his eyes. "Please Nyx." she states and smiles at him. "Let someone else be the hero, for a change." she tells him, he looks at her, wanting to fight her on the subject, but then sighs and leans his forehead against hers. "Fine. Just come back to me, all right?" he tells her and she nods at him, "Always." she answers and pulls away from him, "Oh, one more thing." she states and pulls out Nyx's blade she retrieved of the glaives she killed.

Then tosses it to Libertis, "Here, you might need this." she states and he catches it, "I will see the ring to Notics. The future will be safe, I swear it." Luna promises her and Ava smiles at her, "I believe you." he states then the armor man looks back and saw Glauca came to and grips his sword. Ava looks over and back at them, "See you guys soon." she tells them, they nod at her and she places her helmet on her head, walks back to her sword and pulls it right out of the ground, "Nyx, if I don't make it out of this." she calls out, "You'll make it." he assures her, " _If_ I don't, I just want you to know… I'm glad I got to fall in love with you." she states as her face was turning red under her helmet. "I'll see you after the sun raises." he states and they both pulled Luna to the car.

Glauca charges right at them, but Ava jumps right at him, knocking him down and then swung at him, he blocks her attack, but the man comes up behind him and swung at him, cutting through his arm. Glauca growls in pain and turns to him, but the man jumps out of the way. Glauca turns back to Ava as she socks him right in the face and sent him flying back. The three climb into the car. Nyx sat in the back then looks out at Ava as she battle Glauca. "Buckle up, princess. You too Nyx." Libertis tells him. "My life is in your hands." Luna tells them and looks out as the two battling Glauca. Then Libertis drove off, Glauca tries to follows them, but the two appeared in front of him and blocks his path yet again. He strikes at them, but the block his every attack. "So, the power of the Talasin royalty returns back to this world, don't it?" Glauca questions her, she growls at him, "It never left." she snaps, swing him away, armor man swung his arm out and knocks Glauca back onto the ground.

He laid there and groan. The two stood side by side then look up at the deamon, "Take care of the deamon, I got Glauca." Ava orders and the man looks at her in shock. "No, we stronger together." he protested, she then grips his armor and jerks him close to her, "Incurs, frater meus. Novimus quod perdam civitatem Deamon ni prohiberet." she tells him and he looks at her in surprise. "Et cognovi quod sit mecum?" he asks her and she nods. "Nunc vadam, Deus contra daemonium, ut in generali. i debere ad illum occidere pater." she said and pushes him away.

He nods at her and took off, Incurs then whistles and out came the black dragon, he jumps high up and lands on the back and few off to the deamon. Ava turns to Glauca as he pulls himself up. "It doesn't matter now, you're out of time." he tells her then strikes, but she blocks it and smirks. "For you, I think I can make the time." she states with a wink and shoves him away and charges.

~8~8~8~

Incurs flies out on the dragon as the deamon opens it shoulder and shout out flares, "Oh no you don't." he states and flew right at him.

Libertis drives through the tunnel and came out seeing the flares shoot out and destroy buildings, Nyx looks out the back window and back at where the flares hit. "Ava." he whispers.

Ava blocks more of Glauca's attacks, then shoves him back and vanishes from the square as the flares smack down and destroyed the area.


	11. Fall of Insomnia

_Chapter 11: Fall of Insomnia_

Ava flame dash at a building and stabs her sword into the wall and looks out seeing the flares heading right for her. She gasp as the flares hit the building and destroyed.

Once the flares settled down and holes were blown into the walls, Glauca lands inside and walks into the room, "What do you hope to do?" he calls out to the darkness as Ava reminded hidden. "Two siblings against an Empire. Against the Deamons." he calls out as she stops. "How will you save Insomnia with no wall to protect you?" he questions her, "The city is gone now." Ava calls out as Glauca looks around. Then Ava steps out, "It's not Insomnia I wish to save or fight for." she states and he faces her. She then held you her hand and her ring started to glow.

The deamon walks toward the two, but then a strong pulse races out. Then roars echoed across the city, dragons of all kind came out of portals from Talasin and started to attack the deamons that overran the city. The dragon Incurs was riding glowed as he become bigger and was the same side at the deamon, then rams right into the deamon making it cry out and fall out. It then looks at the building, Incurs stood on the shoulder of the dragon, then merges with the dragon, making it take the form of a man in dragon armor, he looks down at the building and then one down thrust of his sword, the building was spit down the middle in half. Glauca jumps away as he then looks at Ava. She smirks at him, lowers her hand then did a jump at the building, threw a fireball right at him, it hits and she slides onto the side, avoiding his blade.

Glauca then turns to her and swung his sword at her again, but she blocks it, twisting their sword and swung at him, cutting through his armor. He jumps back as she threw thungra right at him, making him fly back. As she flew back as well she looks down at a pillar and grips onto it as the building was falling, Glauca took his chance and jumps out. But Ava fire-dashes right after him.

~8~8~8~

Libertis drifts along the road as the two, held on and pass under a bridge. They saw a deamon charge at them, but a dragon jumps right at it and they both went flying in the dark and started to tear at each other.

The two watch in surprise as they saw a dragon for the first time. "Was that what I think it was?" Libertis asks, "Yes. A dragon. Ava has summoned dragons into Insomnia." Luna answers him and Nyx thinks back to Ava as she was fighting for them.

~8~8~8~

The princess of Talasin jumps right at Glauca slams him against the windows and shatters the glass. But then he shoves her right off, jumps onto a roof then jump for the dragon man. He lands on the shoulder, but Ava appears in front of him and blocks his attack.

Then she looks over and saw a cannon ready to fire. She kicks Glauca away and cries out, "Brother, move it's going to hit you!" he looks down at her, nods and then vanishes from sight. making it before the cannon fires and Ava vanishes right in the nick of time as the cannon fire hits Glauca and the building falls.

~8~8~8~

Ardyn watches from the main ship with a smile. "So this might of the Talasin royalty. Marvelous. Truly marvelous." He states with glee.

"Uh, sir… there something you need to see." a man calls out and Ardyn looks at him, "Oh?" he asks and an image was pulled up on screen. It was Ava in her knight attire. "The Princess of Talasin? Alive?" he states as he wasn't surprise at all. But laughs instead. "So you decided to come and play after all, my dear queen?"

~8~8~8~

Ava falls from the air, reaching for her sword, grabs a hold of it and then swung it right up onto the airship, landing on top and ran straight for Glauca.

Incurs appears in front of the deamon and swung it's sword at it, denting the armor and he cries out in anger. Incurs then dodges the swing of the arm and blocks the next swing.

Ava ran for jumping out as far as she came, then Glauca came into her sight and the threw another thundra spell right at him, knocking him back and off the airship. She jumps off the ship as well and right at Glauca, she swing out him, but he blocks her attack, and as he swing at her she rolls and twist out of the way.

Incurs swung at the deamon again and it shrieks as it stumbles back. He then raises his blade right at it, but then jumps out of the way of the cannon fire and lands on the top of a building, he looks at the cannon and jumps right at it. He lands on top of it and ignites his arm aflame and thrust it right through the airship, taking out the cannon and the engines, he then jerks his arm right out of the ship and tears it to shreds.

Then both Ava and Glauca lands on one of the stable ships, "Why do it?" she questions him, "Lucis. Niflheim. It isn't who we fight for that matters, only what. We fight for our homes. That is where our allegiance lies." he tells her and she clutch her blade, "That's no excuse to murder thousands of innocent people." she growls at him as Incurs takes out the deamon and destroys it's core. Then jumps up on top of the ship. Ava looks up and then jumps onto his shoulder. As Glauca jumps onto the deamon's shoulder and watches as Ava was eyeing the core in the deamon's chest.

She jumps for it, but Glauca jumps right into her path then they pushed away from each other as Incurs and the deamon collide with each other and then the two landed on the deamon's shoulder at it started to fall. He roars as it grips onto the other airship and started to climb it, Glauca and Ava kept jump at each other, trying to kill one another. But then Incurs falls from the ship and lands on the deamon and then all started fall from the sky.

~8~8~8~

Nyx looks out the side window as the battle that was happening not far from them, "Shit." he mutters. "That's not something you see everyday." Libertis states.

Nyx nods his head in agreement as the airships that was on fire crashes into the tall buildings.

Ava quickly jumps away as Incurs lands on his feet and looks at the Deamon that roars at him, he growls and charges right at it.

~8~8~8~

The Emperor and Ardyn watches from a safe distance as Incurs and battling the deamons. "Oh, such a pitiable waste. All those beautiful city streets, all laid to unsightly ruins." Ardyn whines. But Aldercapt didn't care, "I will return to Niflheim." he informs him.

Ardyn looks at him, "So soon?" he asks him as the emperor lay back in his seat, "The crystal is ours. Finish this, and see the deamons disposed of." he orders him and Ardyn bows to him. "As you command." he states then turns away with a bored scowl. "Such a pitiable waste." he mutters and walks off as the others enjoyed the show.

~8~8~8~

Glauca groans as he pulls himself up onto his hands and knees, he armor repairs itself slower then usual from the last attack. But then looks up as Ava charges right at him and threw a thundra spell at him, he groans as he flies back and smacks against the ground.

Ava stood tall as her helmet was partly damaged from the fall, she pants and looks down at Glauca. "How could you serve the Empire? The same Empire that imprisoned your people in the first place?" she questions him, he pulls himself up, "After all the wrong, all the lives they have stolen from the people?" she questions him and he looks at her as he helmet was damage as well. "I do not fault them for taking what was given." he states, Ava scoffs with a shake of her head as Glauca stood on his feet, "I fault the man who gave it. The man who cowered behind his wall and abandoned us to save his throne and his son." he snaps at her. She shook her head at him. "Give me the ring, and all our homes will be free again. The Empire has promised it." he orders her.

She scoffs at him and looks away momentarily then walks out to the edge of the make shift-cliff. "You really think they will uphold their promise?" she questions him and he glares at her. "There is no future with the Empire and their 'promises'. This." she held her arms out to the destruction around them. "This is the future that the Empire promises you. Death and destruction." she states and steps down from from the ledge. "Don't be a fool, Ava. Hurry and save your friends." he tells her and she stops and looks at him. "Give your parents peace." he tells her and she stiffens, he looks at her then took a step forward, "What do you fight for if not that?" he asks, then her shoulder started to shake and he takes another step to her then she started to laugh out loud, echoing of the walls.

He looks at her in confusion as she places her hand onto her helmet then looks at him. "You really think I'm still hung over my parents?" she questions him and he steps back. "I'm already at peace, knowing that they will be waiting for me on the other side once why role is complete." she states and glares at him "However their killer needs to play for what he did to them and I won't rest until he's is dead at my feet." she states then charges at him, he blocks her attack as she then jumps into the air and throws fireball right at him and she lands back on her feet. Then Glauca charges right at her, gripping her throat, making her hand grip his wrist, slamming her back onto the ground and slams his blade onto her arm, breaking off her armor from her arm as he was trying to take her ring. But she just laughs as her arm was covered in white dragon scales and he looks at her in surprise. "Your fancy weaponry are nothing compared to my scales." she growls at him, he pulls away and saw that no damage was done onto her arm, she smirks then punches him in the face and knocks him away.

She then props herself up on her bare and untouched arm as Glauca stood up as well, Ava pants as she was out of energy. He walks over to her, looks down and walks away then jumps into the air. She coughs as a dragon towers over in in wonder. "Think you can give me a lift?"

~8~8~8~

The deamon swung its arm, making it crash into a building and the rumble flies out to the road. Libertis starts to swerve as he dodges the rumble. "Hang on. This could get bumpy." Libertis states as Nyx lets out a nerves chuckle.

But then Glauca jumps down onto the road in front and they slam into them, but the car refuses to stop, he then lifts on of the wheels off the ground. "Drautos." Libertis growls. "Aw this guy doesn't give up." Nyx states as he leans forward. Then Libertis kept slamming his foot on the gas. Glauca then swing over and crash his arm through the window and reach for Luna as she dodges him. Nyx then leans out and swipes at Glauca's arm, his blade now catch aflame as runes were engraved into it.

Then Libertis unbuckles himself and the princess and pulls her into the driver seat as he leans out. "Here, take the wheel." he tells her and then climbs on top, pulls the blade then jumps over and stabs Glauca in the shoulder, the blade was aflame as runes appeared into the blade and Glauca cries out in pain, "Cruse you, Talasin Princess!" he cries out then tries to shove Libertis away. Luna pulls away from the all and slams back into again. Then they all saw Incurs appear with this sword and looks down at them.

"Libertis!" Luna cries out as Nyx looks up at Incurs, "Just keep your foot on the gas." he calls out to her as he grips the hold of the car. "Oh God." Nyx states as he fall back into his seat and Incurs swung his blade, Luna swerves away as the blade hits Glauca away from them, she then floors it as they jump over the verve and lands on the street again. She then swerves again and then Libertis falls of the car as it came to a stop and he stop right in front of the side.

He pants then stood up, and opens the door, Luna and Nyx look at him, "You guys alright?" he asks them, Nyx nods at then, then Libertis looks over at the giant dragon warrior and spots someone on his shoulder, Ava as she was ready for the final battle, "We'll be waiting for you, Hero." he states then Luna scoots over to the passenger seat, letting Libertis climb inside and then drives away from the battle.

~8~8~8~

Ava smiles to herself as she heard Libertis, she then looks over at Glauca as the side of her helmet was broken off and she glare right at him, gripping her sword tightly. But then falls to a knee and pants. Glauca scuffs at her "Where your precious power now? The burden you now carry after putting on that ring, reverting you back to dragon-born Ava, destroying the human Ava. The one that Nyx cherish more then anything." he states, she stood up and looks at him and down at her sword. "You should of listen to me, wanting doesn't win wars." he tells her and she smirks.

Then straps her blade on her back and grips onto Incurs's shoulder. "Who says I want to win?" she asks him and in an instant, Incurs was right in front of the deamon and he swung his blade right at him, but it only dents the armor and cracks the blade a little.

He looks at it as Ava jumps down to his hand, Incurs drops the blade, it stabs into the ground and he socks the deamon in the face, making Ava fly out and slam into Glauca and the spiral down as Incurs and the last deamon in the city fight. It swung madly at Incurs as blocks all the attacks and slams it into the wall as on the horn on top of Incurs, Glauca swung at Ava as she kept dodging every attack, she then jumps at him and swung her blade at him, but he blocks all her attack as well.

Incurs slams his fist into the deamon repeatedly as it couldn't do a thing at Incurs's strength and speed.

Ava then jumps at Glauca and they fell off his horn, she pulls out a dagger and tries to plunge it right into his heart, but he stops her, she pulls her wrist out of his grip and tries again, but they repeated this action as they descended down into the smoke and ash below.


	12. A Promise to Uphold

_Chapter 12: A Promise to Uphold_

The sun slowly raised from the horizon, Glauca groans in pain as he pulls himself to his feet and looks over at Ava as she pulls herself back up onto her feet as well, both were using their sword to stay standing on their feet.

He then pulls the dagger out and drops it onto the ground, "For the honor of my home. I fought and killed under a king I loathed. And still he betrayed me. He betrayed us all." he states and Ava groans in pain and falls to her knees, but didn't release her grip on her sword as she pants. "Betrayed you? Betrayed us all?" Ava questions him, then looks up at him. "It was you that betrayed him. We all fought for the same thing. All of us." she said and stood on her shaking legs. "But you're been looking back into the past for so long, you blinded yourself to a possible future of light." she states then charges right at him and strikes at him, but he swipes her blade away and grips her throat yet again and lifts her up as Incurs continues his fight with the deamon.

Drautos scuffs at her, "Predicable." he states and she glares down at him, "Unlike you I've learn from history." he tells her, and she grips his arm with one hand. "But you let yourself be bound and shackled to the past." she tells him, "A man's past is his pride." he tells her and grips tighter. And she gags, but shook her head. "No, a man's pride is in shaping the future, making sure the future generations live in peace and harmony." she states and her whole body started to glow. Making Drautos blind. "The future that Niflheim offers, all the death and chaos, there is no room in my future for them!" she snaps and vanishes from his grip. Then he was turned around, but gags as he felt her dagger plunge his chest. He looks at her and saw her panting.

Incurs then plunge his fist in the deamon's core and it cries out in horror and pain. He then pulls his fist out as Ava lets go of the dagger. Drautos stagger back as he grips the dagger. The deamon falls to his kneel and collapse back onto the ground. Incurs pants then lets out a mighty war cry, claiming his victory.

~8~8~8~

Luna looks out her window and saw the exit, "We're almost there." she informs them, "Almost." Libertis agrees with her, then they heard a mighty roar that would shake the very core of the earth, "What the hell was that?" Nyx questions they look around and Luna looks back at the scenery behind them, "That was Ava, she must of won." she states.

Nyx looks at her in surprise then turns back at the scenery behind them and looks for Ava. - _Come on, Babe. Where are you?_ \- he questions. As they pass the sign, telling them that the exit was near.

~8~8~8~

Ava pants as she sat down on the rumble, Drautos just pants of exhaustion and defeat, she then looks down at him, "Regis did everything he did in the past for the future and because of what he did, there is still hope for your home and all the other homes lock in Niflheim's grasp." she tells him and Drautos looks at her, "Hope." he mutters. She then pants and crawls her way to him, then grips the dagger and jerk it out of his chest.

Drautos coughs weakly as she then drops it and places her hand over the wound then started to heal it, he then looks up at her, "Why, after everything I have done to you." he states and she looks at him, "I meant what I said, I won't stop until my parents killer is dead at my feet and the Emperor killed my parents, you were just the blade they wielded, giving you empty promises of the freedom of your home, they have no honor or remorse in them." she tells him as the wound closes up. "Then why save me at all?" he asks her. She stops and pulls her hand away then looks back at him as Incurs stood next to them, revert back to his original form, "Redemption." she answers then stood up, he smirks, "You are one strange, girl. Has anyone ever told you that?" he asks then closes his eyes and was fast asleep.

Ava smiles down at him and wipes the dirt off his cheek, "All the time." she answers him as Incurs stood behind her, bends down and places his hand on her shoulder. She sighs and places her hand over his and leans her cheek against it.

~8~8~8~

Luna, Libertis and Nyx waited outside the car as they look down the road and waited for Ava to show. Libertis sighs thinking the worse has happened then walks up to Luna and Nyx, "We should move. It ain't safe here either." he tells them as tears were in his eyes.

Nyx felt his heart clutch in pain as he didn't want to believe that Ava was dead, then Libertis looks at the two. "Hey. Don't worry about Ava. She can take care of herself." he states and Nyx huffs as he knows how stubborn she can be. "Come on." he tells them and walks back to car. Luna turns to him and clutch her fists, "No." she states, Libertis stops and turns to her as Nyx turns to her, she looks at the two of them "We must part ways here." she tells them. Nyx and Libertis exchange looks, "What?" they both asks her. "I can hardly travel in secrecy alongside so great a heroes." she states looking at the both of them. "And I too, have a promise to keep to Ava." she states then looks at them as tears well up in her eyes and she sniffles as they started to fall. "I pray you two will see her again." she states.

Libertis nods as he shifts in his spot as well did Nyx, "Yeah." Nyx mutters, with a nod, "Us too." Libertis agrees with him, she then looks at them. "Thank you Libertis and Nyx Ulric." she tells them and starts to walk pass them. "Whoa, whoa, whoa." a new voice calls out, Luna stops and they turn and saw Ava was walking towards them, using her brother as a walking stick and she drags her sword behind her. "Who said you get to walk away without at least saying good-bye first?" she questions her, the three start to laugh a little as she came back. "That, lady Lunafreya is a show of poor manners." Ava argues at her, then Luna breaks out into a run, charging at Ava.

The Talasin princess removes her arm from her brother and stumbles back a little as Luna jumps at her, wrapping her arms around her neck and cries happy tears of joy. "Hey Luna, it's been a long time." she states, Luna giggles a little. "Too long." she states. Then moves away from her. "Are you well?" she asks her, moving Ava's arm onto her shoulders and helps her walk, "Well, you know, I'm just peachy." she answers her then leans Ava against the car. Nyx stood behind her. "Anyway, I wish you will on your travel, Lunafreya." Ava tells her, Libertis looks at her, "You're not going with?" he asks her and she looks at him, "I have my own path to walk, but when I get to Altissia. and I will be stronger than I ever was before." she tells her and Luna smiles at her. "Farewell, my dearest friend." Luna tells her and Ava nods at her, "And to you as well. Luna." Ava said to her and Luna's hand slips through hers and Luna walks down the road and was gone from sight.

Ava groans and pulls herself onto the hood of the trunk, "I have never been this sore in my entire life." she whines and Nyx shot her a look, she then looks at him, "What?" she said with a shrug of her shoulders. He chuckles with a smirk on his face and then stood in between her legs and wraps his arms around her waist and she smiles at him as then perks her lips, she giggles as she returns the kisses as well. Incurs glares at the back of his head. Ava looks at him and chuckles, "Right, Libertis, Nyx. This is Prince Incurs Damouis Cornell Dwyvear. My brother, who I thought was dead for 21 years." Ava states. The two look at him as he cross his arms and scoffs at them. "Brother, that is Libertis Ostium a good friend of mine and this is Nyx Ulric, my boyfriend and the love of my life." she states and Incurs glares at her.

She narrows her eyes at him, "Incurs… be nice." she tells him, he stiffen then sighs. "Nice to meet you." he strains out then looks away. Nyx looks Ava. "It's fine." she assures him. Then moves away from Nyx and stood on her feet. "All right. Time to move." she states but nearly collapse from the first step, Nyx and Libertis catch her in time as she was in bad shape. "Yeah- no, you not going anywhere. Not in that armor or in that state." Libertis informs her. Ava looks down at her armor then snaps her fingers and it reverts back to her glaive attire. "Better?" she asks him. He shot a look at Nyx and he shrugs. "We'll find something for you to wear later." she nods them then looks at her brother. "Hey, you too Incurs." she tells him.

He shot a look at her and gawks, "Nolo esse." He mumbles at her. She narrows her eyes at him, "I don't care, do you want people staring at you?" she asks him, he sighs at her then looks away, like a child that had to listen to his mother. "denique." he comply then snaps his fingers.

His attire was a casual white men tank-top, black black jeans with holes in them, biker boots, a jacket and biker gloves. His eyes were silver as his hair was black, just like her and a few scars were above his eyes across his nose, on his lip and across his cheek.

They all look at him and Ava was in awe, "You look just like dad." she states and Incurs blushes from her words and then looks away, "Gratias tibi agimus, ego coniecto." he mutters and Ava smiles at him, "Anytime." she answers then turns and saw Nyx was kneeling in front of her. She blushes from happiness then climbs onto his back and he stood up, holding Ava on his back. "Come on, we got a long way to go." Nyx tells them and the little gang started the walk of a long journey that will take them far and wide.

"I promise you Nyx Ulric, I will tell you everything." Ava promises him and Nyx smiles to himself. "I know, I believe you." he states, she smiles again as her heart jumps with joy and she laid her head on his shoulder as they all make their way out of Insomnia, looking up at the sky as the dragons were flying free and they adventured out into the world.


End file.
